Sorry, I'll Let You Go (HUNHAN)
by Bee48
Summary: [CHAPTER- 7 UP !] [END] Jika kau disakiti oleh seseorang yang kau cintai namun kau tak bisa memaafkannya maka itu bukan cinta karena cinta punya segudang maaf yang mampu mengalahkan segala rasa bencimu .Hunhan. Slight ! Chanbaek, KrisTao. GS! RNR Please ;)) Gak pinter bikin summary.. just read it ! Hope you llike it!
1. Chapter 1

ONE FINE DAY

Main Cast :

- Sehun

- Luhan

Author : Bee48 (sparkling 5)

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt, comfort, BL! GS !

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu 2AM – One spring day. Ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

Warning (!) : Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.

o0o

Sehun membuka mataku saat merasakan hawa dingin menyapa indra perabanya dengan menusuk. Sebenarnya ia heran sekarang sudah musim semi namun sepertinya hawa musim dingin masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Sehun mendudukan diri diatas ranjang kemudian menoleh kearah samping. Sendirian. Tentu saja, _**dia telah pergi.**_

Sehun menatap kosong pada figura yeoja manis yang terpajang di dinding. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

_Apa kabarmu ? Apakah hari ini kau sibuk ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan di pagi hari yang dingin ini ? apa kau selalu membawa jaketmu ? Aku khawatir kau akan kedinginan dan jatuh sakit nantinya._

Sehun tersenyum pahit pada pemikirannya yang ia anggap sia-sia. Karena sekarang semuanya sudah _**terlambat.**_

Melirik kearah jam sebentar kemudian bangkit untuk mandi. Setelah mandi ia memakai kaus abu-abu yang di padukan dengan celana selutut berwarna senada.

Hari ini hari minggu, namun bagi Sehun sekarang adalah hari sibuk karena ia akan berkemas pindah dari rumah yang penuh kenangan bersama Yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang pernah berbagi tawa, canda dan tangis dengannya. Yeoja yang selalu membuat dia merasakan detak jantung yang abnormal saat melihatnya. Tapi tak apa. Sehun hanya perlu meninggalkan semuanya disini. ya_**, semuanya.**_

Flashback...

"Sehunniee~" Sehun menoleh dengan senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk yeoja itu.

"Waeyo Luhannie~?" Yeoja bernama Luhannie itu tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

"Ani, aku hanya merasa dingin jadi biarkan aku memelukmu ya ? bolehkan ?" Sehun terkekeh kemudian memeluk Luhan erat dan seposesif mungkin.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati, baby Lu ~" Luhan tersenyum, rona merah pada pipinya.

"Oiya, Sehunnie, Hari ini kau akan melakukan apa ?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusias karena ia ingat hari ini Sehun libur karena hari sabtu.

"Hmmm...Mungkin akan mengambil beberapa dokumen dikantor kemudian bersantai dirumah denganmu." Luhan memutar matanya jengah saat mendengar kata dokuman dan di kantor.

Sehun yang menyadari itu menatapnya heran.

"Wae ?"

"Ani... Hanya saja, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan jika di hari libur seperti ini ? tak puaskah kau telah berkencan selama lima hari dengan kerjaanmu itu ?" Sehun terkekeh melihat sifat manja Luhan yang begitu lucu.

"Hahaha...Kau ini kenapa ? Cemburu, hm ? pada pekerjaanku ? hahahaha." Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan. Ia malu tentu saja, ketahuan cemburu oleh Sehun.

Luhan mencebilkan bibirnya saat tawa Sehun malah semakin keras. Sehun yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya hanya tersenyum jahil kepada Luhan.

"Kau cemburukan ? ayolahh mengaku saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu."

"Yang benar ?" Luhan mengangguk , masih mempertahankan gengsinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kekantor sekarang untuk bertemu klien." Luhan terhenyak saat Sehun Bangkit dari duduknya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Luhan datar.

"Ke kantor. Kau bilang kau tak cemburu kan ?" Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia bingung mempertahankan egonya atau menahan Sehun.

Luhan terdiam kemudian ia menyebutkannya sangat lirih.

"Jangan pergi...aku...aku cemburu." Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berjalan lagi mendekati Luhan.

"Apa ? Kau bicara apa ? aku tak dengar." Sehun menggoda Luhan, ia senang saat Luhan terlihat gugup.

"Jangan pergi... ya, aku cemburu." Luhan mengatakannya lagi dengan nada yang sedikit ya, sedikit ia besarkan.

Sehun masih berniat menggoda. "Apa ? Aku tak dengar. Coba katakan lebih keras."

Luhan yang baru sadar di permainkan hanya menatap tajam Sehun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkannya ke kamar.

Sehun terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda rusa kesayangannya itu. segera Sehun mengejar Luhan, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ya, aku tak akan pergi. Aku akan disini bersamamu , menemanimu selamanya." Semburat merah muda dipipi Luhan muncul lagi.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan kemudian mengecup keningnya dan bibir cherry luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Luhan menatap mata Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh lalu, memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat.

Flashback off...

Sehun menuju ruang tamu. Ia menatap semua foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding. Foto itu foto ia bersama yeoja. Luhan.

Lalu, ia beralih menuju dapur. Dapur salah satu tempat kesukaan Luhan. Celemek rusa berwana biru menggantung rapi disamping kulkas. Perlahan Sehun mengingat waktu Luhan memasak setiap hari untuknya, dan saat hari libur Sehun akan menggodanya.

Sehun tak ingin berlama-lama disana. Dia beranjak menuju kearah ruang keluarga. Ruangan ini malah tambah mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Terlebih lagi saat ia melihat pajangan berbentuk wajah cantik seorang yeoja yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

Ia tersenyum pahit melihat benda itu. itu adalah benda yang ia buat untuk ulang tahun Luhan, ia mengerjakannya di sela jam kerjanya. Tapi, benda ini malah benda yang di tinggal oleh Luhan beserta dengan benda berkilau disamping pajangan itu.

Cairan bening itu mengalir mulus dipipi Sehun, entah mengapa bisa seperti itu. karena menurut Sehun –tadinya- dia tak akan terbayang memori bersama Luhan namun ia salah. Salah karena air mata itu tetap turun bersama kenangan yang membekas dihati dan pikirannya, kenangan yang ia merasa bahwa itu baru kemarin terjadi.

Sehun tak bisa menahannya, tanpa ia pikir apa-apa ia segera mengemas semua barang yang ia perlukan di apartemen yang nanti akan ia tempati. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah hadiah Luhan harus ia bawa atau ia tinggal begitu saja.

Tapi, pada akhirnya ia membawa hadiah itu beserta dengan benda berkilau di sampingnya. Setelah semuanya ia rasa telah rapi ia memasukannya kedalam mobil yang ia sewa dari jasa mengangkut barang dan mobilnya sendiri. Ia menyuruh mobil pengangkut tadi pergi duluan menuju apartemennya. Entah mengapa, ia masih ingin berlama lama disini.

Sehun duduk di bangku taman kecill pelataran rumahnya bersama Luhan. Bangku itu menghadap kearah rumah jadi bisa dibilang Sehun menatap kearah rumah yang selama ini ia tempati.

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. Ia kira, ia akan hidup dengan Luhan sampai nanti ia tua namun ia salah. Ia membuat kesalahan yang fatal dan membuat Luhan pergi dari hidupnya. Ia tersenyum miris, air mata kembali menggenang di kelopak matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

Ya, kesalahan yang membuat Luhan hancur dan memilih pergi dari kehidupannya.

Flashback...

Sehun memasuki rumahnya –dengan Luhan- dengan langkah gontai. Ia lelah sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Apalagi dengan sikap Luhan yang –menurutnya- berubah.

Begitu sampai diruang keluarga. Ia menemui Luhan yang sedang duduk memegangi kertas ditangan kirinya dan amplop cokelat tebal di tangan kanannya. Sehun tak bisa melihat muka Luhan secara jelas karena Luhan menunduk.

"Luhannie ?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia sudah berhenti karena mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar dan terdengar sangat rapuh.

"Berhenti disana, Oh Sehun."

Sehun kaget saat Luhan menatapnya dengan banjir airmata dipipinya. Ya Tuhan, demi apapun ia sedang lelah dan sekarang Luhan kenapa ?

"Kau kenapa-" Ucapan Sehun terputus saat mendengar suara Luhan yang menyiratkan keputus asaan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku ?" Air mata Luhan menetes lagi saat mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Lu ?"

"Jawab saja Oh Sehun!" Sehun terkejut. Selama ini Luhan selalu bersikap baik padanya, selalu bertutur lembut padanya. Kenapa sekarang seperti ini ? Apakah –

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

"Lantas apa maksudnya ini ?!" Luhan membanting amplop cokelat itu yang membuat isi amplop itu menyebar kemana-mana.

Sehun menatap benda yang tersebar di lantai. Itu foto dirinya dengan seseorang. Bukan foto biasa melainkan, foto yang selama inii mengandung fakta yang ia sembunyikan dari Luhan.

Foto itu menampilkan dirinya sedang merangkul, memeluk, bahkan mencium bibir yeoja lain. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dingin.

"Dan kau percaya dengan foto ini dengan mudah ?" Luhan terdiam lidahnya terasa kelu.

"JAWAB AKU LUHAN !" Luhan terhenyak. Sakit yang ia rasakan bertambah.

Luhan berkata pada diri sendiri, ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus kuat. Jadi dengan tarikan nafas dalam ia berkata dengan lantang.

"Ya, aku mempercayainya dengan mudah ! kenapa ? Karena selama 2 bulan ini aku menyaksikannya sendiri ! bagaimana kau merangkulnya, melihat matanya, memeluknya, sampai pada akhirnya kau menciumnya ! MANA JANJI MU DULU ?! APA INI YANG DINAMAKAN MASIH MENCINTAIKU, HM ?

Sehun terdiam.

"Sekarang semua terserah kau, Sehun-ssi. Aku lelah." Luhan pergi ke arah kamar tamu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik mengingat ia belum memberikan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Ini, semua keputusan berada di tanganmu." Luhan menyerahkan kertas itu lalu, pergi ke kamar tamu. Jujur ia sudah tak sudi tidur bersama orang yang mengkhianatinya.

BLAM !

Luhan membanting pintunya dengan keras kemudian menangis terisak dibalik pintu. Sementara itu, Sehun mematung menatap seluruh foto dan kertas yang diberikan Luhan.

'**SURAT CERAI'**

Sehun menatap sendu kertas itu. kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar, ia akan membicarakan ini lagi dengan Luhan besok.

Keesokkan harinya Sehun bangun dari tidurnya langsung menuju ruang tamu saat ia mendengar suara gaduh di sana.

Sesampainya disana ia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengemas beberapa barang kepunyaannya kedalam koper dan juga kardus kecil.

Luhan menyadari ada yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan namun ia mengabaikan Sehun dan disibuk berkemas. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk kebaikan keduanya. Kebaikan hati juga fisiknya begitu juga kebaikan Sehun. Kenapa? Menurut Luhan itu baik untuk Sehun jika berpisah dengannya tak akan lagi yang menghalang perselingkuhan itu dan Sehun akan terbebas darinya.

Sehun hanya diam. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, otaknya seakan beku melihat Luhan. Sehun menyakiti Luhan terlalu dalam. Sehun berpikir untuk melepaskan Luhan daripada Luhan terluka lagi.

"Luhannie... apa kau ingin semuanya berakhir ?" Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Luhannie..."

"Menurutmu ?" Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam.

Hening. Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya dalam diam.

Klek.

Koper Luhan sudah dikunci dan menandakan bahwa Luhan selesai berkemas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyeret koper dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang satu kardus kecil.

Sehun menatap itu dengan sendu. Satu sisi ia tak ingin melihat Luhan terluka lagi jadi Sehun tak menahannya namun satu sisi dirinya ia ingin Luhan tetap disini bersamanya, dan memulai segalanya dari awal lagi.

"Jaga diri baik-baik dirimu, Sehun-ssi."

Blam.

Pintu rumah itu sudah tertutup rapat seperti halnya pintu hati Luhan untuk Sehun. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya tertutup karena bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih mencintai Sehun.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat."_

Flashback off...

Sehun menatap rumah mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- dengan sendu. Air mata sudah menghiasi pipi pucat seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial seseorang.

Namun, panggilan tersebut hanya menjadi pesan suara. Tapi bagi Sehun tak mengapa.

"Lu, Ini aku. Namja brengsek yang telah menyia-nyiakanmu, namja yang menyakiti hatimu, dan namja yang pernah kau cintai. Maafkan aku,Lu. Atas semua sakit hatimu, maafkan juga karena aku baru dapat menghubungi mu sekarang. Karena aku takut jika menghubungimu kau terluka dan pada akhirnya aku hanya menyakitimu. Maafkan aku,Lu, walau ku tahu itu tak akan bisa menyembuhkan hatimu dengan cepat. Aku menyesal,Lu, hikss... Maaf. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sehun mengakhiri pesan itu karena ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara sementara air mata itu terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sehun mengatur nafas yang tersengal, menghapus air matanya dan memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya. Kini hatinya sudah lega telah mengucapkan maaf walauu secara tidak langsung. Kini ia rela melepas Luhan. Ia sudah sadar bahwa Ia salah. Dan jika suatu saat nanti ia mengingat kenangan ini kembali. _Ia bahagia pernah mencintai dan dicintai Luhan._

**END / TBC**

**Haii... I'm Back ! bawa ff Hunhan yang absurd *banget* **  
><strong>aku mohon RnR yaa... Butuh saran dan komentar kalian buat koreksi ff ini dan buat aku kelanjutannya.<strong>  
><strong>oiya... btw, mau END atau TBC nih ? <strong>

**buat yang minta sequel 'That Person' aku tampung dulu yaa... aku pikirin dulu...**  
><strong>udah ada ide sih tapi belum srek aja gitu.<strong>

**yasudah... kyaknya banyak bgt cuap-cuapnya..**

_**Yang buat Review kemarin ... Thankyouu~ Verymuchh~ :***_


	2. Chapter 2

ONE FINE DAY  
>( Chapter 2: the memorise and regret )<p>

**Main Cast :**

- - Sehun

- - Luhan

* *Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu

**Author :** Bee48 (sparkling 5)

**Rate :** T (akan selalu T)

Genre : Hurt, comfort

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

Warning (!) : Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD

o0o

Sang surya menampakan dirinya dengan terang benderang tak peduli jutaan orang di bumi mengeluh tentang hangat yang ia salurkan terlalu berlebih. Ia pantas menunjukan kekuasaannya di langit kota seoul karena sekarang memang waktunya memasuki musim panas.

Sebenarnya untuk anak sekolah dan orang orang yang bekerja ini hari yang menyenangkan karena tak ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka sehingga harus berpakaian serba tebal. begitu juga dengan anak sekolah mereka sedang libur musim panas, melupakan sejenak tugas dan segala bentuk ujian yang mereka hadapi di sekolah.

Tapi bagi Sehun hari ini sama dengan hari yang sebelumnya, malah menurutnya bertambah suram. Ini sudah sekitar 3 sampai 4 bulan Luhan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Terakhir saat Sehun meninggalkan pesan, tak ada balasan.

Sehun terlihat mengenaskan apalagi dengan keadaan apartemen yang malah berantakan. Ia memilih pindah ke sini memang untuk melupakan kenangan yang ada di rumah itu tapi bukannya semakin baik, ia malah merasa semakin buruk dan menyesal.

Semuanya telah berakhir, ya, Sehun tahu itu dengan baik. hatinya sakit sangat sakit saat melihat bagaimana kejam dirinya dapat mengkhianati Luhan dengan semudah itu. ia dengan mudahnya berselingkuh dengan mantan yeoja chingunya sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang memberikan perhatian lebih disaat Luhan pergi ke beijing beberapa hari karena oppa-nya sakit.

_Chagiya~ is calling..._

Sehun tahu ponselnya itu bergetar semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. tapi ia mengabaikannya, ia sedang menghindar dari yeoja yang membuatnya terpengaruh mengkhianati Luhan. Ia lebih tetarik pada kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Kertas yang terakhir diberikan Luhan.

Tanda tangan Luhan sudah tertera disana hanya tinggal tanda tangan Sehun yang masih kosong. Ia belum siap melepaskan Luhan dalam ikatan ini. Sehun memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya.

_Semoga ini yang terbaik..._ ucap Sehun lirih.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang cerah juga. Entah mengapa langit begitu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Sehun. Dan Entah mengapa juga ketika hari yang cerah ia mengingat Luhannya. Tawanya, senyumnya, pelukannya dan rasa manis dari bibir Luhan ia merindukannya. **_ Merindukan Luhan-nya._**

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa ia melamar Luhan dengan sederhana sewaktu dulu. Semuanya terasa sangat bahagia dan sempurna.

_**Flashback...**_

Sehun menunggu Luhan di taman dekat kantor Sehun. Sebenarnya ini masih lima belas menit lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Namun Sehun ingin menunggu Luhan, dia tak mau Luhan menunggunya atau mungkin karena dia terlalu bersemangat ?

"DOR!"

"HUWA !" Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang terkejut.

"Hahahaha." Luhan tak bisa berhenti tertawa apalagi setelah melihat Sehun menampilkan muka datar.

Sehun terus memasang muka datar saat Luhan tertawa, Luhan yang menyadarinya segera mengendalikan sehingga berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah tertawanya ?" Ucap Sehun dingin.

Luhan terdiam.

"Sehunnie ? Kau marah ? aku kan hanya bercanda." Sehun terdiam padahal dalam hatinya ia tertawa bisa mengerjai Luhan.

"Sehunniiiieeee... jangan marah yaaa ? Luhannie kan hanya bercanda."

"Tapi itu tak lucu."

"Huwee... eotteohke ? Aku mohon jangan marah Sehunniee... Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja untukmu." Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Benar apa saja ?" Luhan mengangguk imut. Sementara, Sehun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadilah pendamping hidupku yang akan terus menemaniku sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku." Luhan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Begitu ia berhasil mencernanya, Luhan menatap Sehun lembut dan penuh arti.

Sehun menyadari Luhan yang sudah dapat mengetahui maksud dari ucapannya segera berlutut dihadapan Luhan dengan kotak berbentuk hati berwarna putih.

"Luhan, aku bukan lah lelaki yang dapat merangkai kata-kata. Tapi aku ingin kau mengerti dan memahami dengan jelas ucapanku." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengatur degup jantung yang diluar batas normal lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Luhanniiee... kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu ? ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. aku mencintaimu karena itulah dirimu, aku mencintaimu karena kaulah yang mampu mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku fikir 2 tahun menjalin kasih dengan status berpacaran sudah cukup, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang akan mendampingi aku sampai nanti aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Dan aku memilihmu. Maukah kau menjadi seseorang itu ? Would you marry me ?"

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, Hatinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan pasti Luhan menyuruh Sehun berdiri kemudian memeluknya erat seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku mau Sehun. Aku mau mendampingimu mengucapkan janji suci didepan altar sampai akhirnya kita berdua menghembuskan nafas kita untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

"Aku juga Mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

"Abonim, maksud kedatangan saya kemari adalah saya ingin melamar putri anda yang cantik jelita ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidup ku hingga nanti rambut ku memutih, bahuku sudah ringkih, bahkan sampai terakhir aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Apakah kau mengizinkan ku untuk menggantikan engkau membahagiakannya ?"

Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi tersenyum ramah. Mereka mengenal Sehun sejak Luhan dan Sehun memasuki Sekolah menengah atas jadi ia sudah tahu jika Sehun bisa menjaga Luhan dan memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik.

"Aku mengizinkanmu, Sehun. Tetapi semuanya saya serahkan kepada Luhan, karena dia yang akan menjalaninya. Bagaimana denganmu Luhan ?" Tuan Xi menatap kearah dua insan yang berbeda ini.

"Aku bersedia, Appa." Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya Luhan menjawab antusias.

Tuan Xi terkekeh mellihat putrinya yang dulu kecil menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan akan di pinang oleh seorang lelaki yang Luhan pilih sendiri.

"Geurae. Tunggu apa lagi ? Aku sudah memberikanmu izin dan Luhan bersedia. Kapan kalian akan menikah ?"

"Dua minggu lagi, Abonim." Sehun tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan –Calon- ayah mertuanya, sementara Luhan agak terkejut.

"D-dua minggu lagi ? cepat sekali. Kan kita belum mengurus semuanya." Sehun mengelus rambut gelombang Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya, Sayang. Cincin, gaun, catering, dan pelaminan sudah aku pesan jadi nanti kau hanya tinggal melihatnya, okkey ?"

Luhan tak menyangka Sehun benar-benar menyiapkannya dengan baik. hanya saja yang Luhan sayangkan adalah Orang tua Sehun tidak ada disana, orang tua Sehun meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Sehun Junior High School. Sebenarnya Sehun mempunyai kakak –Oh Baekhyun- hanya saja Baekhyun sedang bulan madu bersama Chanyeol, suaminya.

"Terimakasih, Sehunniee." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun membalasnya tak kalah erat.

"Sama-sama, Sayang." Mereka terus berpelukan, tak menyadari Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi masih berada disana.

"Eheemm." Luhan terkejut, sontak melepaskan pelukannya dan tertunduk malu. Sementara Sehun tersenyum kikuk.

"Luhan-ah, kalian belum resmi menjadi suami istri. Jangan bermacam-macam." Ucap Nyonya Xi lembut.

"Ne, Eomma." Setelah Luhan mengucapkannya Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Xi tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun, Terimakasih." Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba namun, kemudian dia membalas pelukkannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan. Tidak perlu berterimakasih aku melakukannya untuk kita berdua." Luhan mengangguk di dalam dekapan Sehun.

_Aku sangat bahagia, Ya Tuhan, Terimakasih._ Batin Luhan.

**_Flashback off..._**

Sehun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan pengucapan janji suci yang dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah ia melamar Luhan. Semuanya sempurna, semuanya masih terasa indah.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan bosan dan Sehun merasa Luhan sudah tidak seperti dulu. Entah kenapa padahal sekarang Luhan dulu terus memperhatikannya, menyayanginya, bahkan mencintainya.

Hanya saja Sehun merasa kurang dengan semua itu. bilang ia serakah, namun memang itu yang diinginkan Sehun, ia haus akan kasih sayang. Terutama, saat Luhan mengunjungi Halmoni dan Oppa-nya yang berada di Beijing selama seminggu meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan saat itulah semuanya dimulai.

Ia tergiur dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya. Ia tergoda dengan segala kecantikan yang dimiliki mantan kekasihnya itu.

**_Dia terlalu serakah yang pada akhirnya menjerumuskannya ke jurang penyesalan..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

**Haiii... aku kembali Yuhuu~**

**karena banyak yang minta TBC aku jadi semangat untuk nulis :D**

**tapi dengan penuh penyesalan TBC dengan tidak elitnyaa :v**

**mianhae jika ini gak sesuai harapan kalian..**

**aku berusaha membuat ini di tengah-tengah aku sedang UTS dan Psikotes jadi maklum yaaa :p XD**

**Ini aku mau jawab review kalian ~~ ;))**

**HunjustforHan :** Okay, ini udah lanjut ;) ayo tebak ceweknya siapa ? kamu maunya ceweknya siapa aku butuh saran juga nih :)

**Nyezeg (Guest 1)** : Okay, ini udah lanjutt ;)

**luludeer2009** : Ini udah lanjut ;)

**Lisnana1** : ini udah lanjut ;) haha cie yang modus... happy ending gak yaa ? Liat nanti okkey ;)

**Chan-wifey (Guest 2)** : Udah lanjut ;) gregetan ya ? haha sama saya juga XD

**ruixi1** : Iya aku memutuskan untuk lanjut kok :) liat nanti yaa ;)

**iyas (Guest 3)** : Ini lanjut kok :) haha rahasia dong... semua akan terjawab nanti *tawanista*

**Guest 4** : Iya ini lanjut :) iya emang kasihan luhannya :'v

**NoonaLu** : yes, this is the next chapter :)

**Ani n (Guest 5)** : ini udah lanjuuutt :3 hahaha kok complicated bgt kyknya ... iya dong jadi yeoja harus kuat ;) XD

**Saputriputri666 (Guest 6)** : Yup ! ini udah lanjut... nggak kok.. masa baru mulai dah berenti. :)

**Meriska-Xi** : Iya ini Tbc ;)ne fighting ! gomawoo~

**Thanks banget buat yang nge-baca, nge-fav, follow, apalagi nge-review :* Thank You Sooo Mucchhh ~~ Love You All !**

**18.10.2014**


	3. Chapter 3

ONE FINE DAY

(_Chapter 3 : Flashback_)

Main Cast :

- Sehun

- Luhan

Author : Bee48 (sparkling 5)

Rate : T .

Genre : Hurt, comfort

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF Ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

Warning (!) :Typo(s), Absurd, Gaje, tidak sesuai EYD

o0o

**Flashback **

"Sehunniiee, aku berangkat ya.. jaga dirimu baik-baik. aku mencintaimu." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ne, hati-hati Luhannie... Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun memeluk Luhan singkat kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang sudah menaiki taksi.

Luhan merasa aneh, ada yang hilang disini. Sehun tak mengecup keningnya dan pelukannya terasa asing. Namun, Luhan tetap berpemikiran positif . mungkin Sehun ingin berangkat ke kantor jadinya hanya perpisahan singkat yang ia berikan. Lagipula Luhan hanya pergi seminggu bukan ?

Setelah Luhan menghilang dari pandanganya, Sehun berangkat ke kantor untuk menghadiri acara rapat karena akan ada project besar untuk perusahaannya.

Begitu sampai kantor ia langsung di sambut oleh Chanyeol –suami noona-nya- dan Jongin karyawan sekaligus sahabatnya yang sangat ia percayai. Sehun langsung mempimpin rapat karena semua keperluannya sudah disiapkan oleh dua orang tadi.

Yang Sehun tak menyangka adalah saat dia menatap semua kliennya mantan kekasihnya berada disana. Dengan rambut hitam lurus di gerai dan jepit samping, ia nampak begitu **_mempesona_**. Bahkan Sehun hampir kehilangan fokusnya dalam memimpin rapat.

"Ya, sekian penjelasan dari saya, semoga kita dapat menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan baik." Sehun tersenyum ramah pada seluruh kliennya termasuk pada mantan kekasihnya. Huang Zitao.

Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin sambil membahas project yang akan nanti mereka kerjakan. Namun, baru ingin menaiki lift Sehun dipanggil seseorang.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun !" Jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak. Tao, yang merupakan mantannya memanggilnya dengan senyuman cantik.

"Ne ? waeyo, Nyonya Huang ?" Sehun masih menjaga profesionalismenya jadi ia menggunakan bahasa formal pada Tao apalagi ini masih di lingkungan kantor.

"Aku ingin membicarakan project ini lebih lanjut, apakah kau ada waktu sekarang ?" Sehun terpaku sejenak kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya, aku ada waktu. Kau ingin membicarakannya dimana ?" Tao tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Di Cafe samping kantormu, bagaimana ?" Sehun mengangguk kemudian izin pamit pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Geurae ! Kajja." Mereka berdua pun pergi ke cafe yang menyediakan berbagai macam minuman dan makanan samping kantor Sehun.

Keduanya terus berbicang tentang project ini walau kadang juga diselingi lelucon dari keduanya. Begitu sampai cafe Sehun langsung duduk dan memanggil pelayan.

"Aku ingin..." Sejenak Sehun mengingat Luhan karena ia sering kesini bersama Luhan jika Luhan ke kantornya dan akan memesan bubble tea. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia dengan orang yang_ berbeda_ jadi...

"Ice blend Cappucino satu, dan kau ?" Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin Coffe latte satu." Pelayan mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang sibuk mengendalikan hatinya.

"Bagai" / "Sehun-ssi"

"Lebih baik kau duluan saja." Sehun mengalah.

"Ani... Aku hanya ingin menanyakan ...bagaimana kabarmu ?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Hahaha itulah yang ingin ku tanyakan juga padamu... kurasa kita berjodoh." Pipi Tao bersemu merah. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menyebutkan itu saat ini ? bagaimanapun juga Sehun pernah singgah di hati Tao bukan?

"Aku baik. Kau?"

"A-aku baik. Oiya, Sehun-ssi... aku kan yang mewakili kantorku dalam project ini, jadi aku rasa kita akan sering bertemu. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphone-mu ?" Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja ! sini ponselmu." Tao menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sehun, Sehun mengetik nomor ponselnya kemudian menyimpannya.

"Ini ponselmu. Omong-omong, kau memanggilkku terlalu baku..Tao-yaa. Cukup panggil aku Sehun atau seperti panggilan mu dulu untukku. Jika kau setuju aku akan melakukannya seperti itu juga. Tentu di luar jam kerja." Tao mengangguk ragu.

"Ne, Hunnie." Sehun tersenyum bangga saat mendengarnya.

"Joh-a ! _Aku merindukanmu, Panda._" Tao terdiam tapi rona merah dipipinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan didepan Sehun.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat itu mereka memulai segalanya, kembali merajut tali mereka yang lama putus.

Semakin hari semuanya semakin terasa jelas, Sehun dan Tao mulai kembali seperti mereka SMA dulu. Setiap hari mereka bertemu, bahkan sampai Luhan pulang pun Sehun tetap mendekati Tao. Entah kenapa ia lebih nyaman bersama Tao bukan Luhannya.

Hubungan bisnis diantara Sehun dan Tao –yang terlihat dekat- tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apa-apa dari Luhan, karena Luhan pikir semua itu urusan bisnis. Tapi semakin hari Sehun semakin berbeda, Sehun berubah.

Luhan dikirimi amplop misterius dari seseorang, Luhan tak tahu itu dari siapa dan isinya apa. Setelah Luhan buka ternyata isi amplop itu adalah foto-foto suaminya dengan rekan bisnisnya. Tapi Luhan berpikir ini adalah kerjaan orang iseng yang menginginkan Ia dan Sehun bubar, jadi ia terus mengabaikannya.

Tapi berbeda untuk malam ini. malam sabtu, Sehun belum pulang dari tadi pagi. Luhan khawatir dengan Sehun, kenapa Sehun tidak pulang cepat seperti biasa ? Pikir Luhan.

Untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kedai ice cream dan memakan Ice crem taro kesukaannya. Dengan sigap ia mengambil cardigan hitam lalu, berjalan keluar.

Luhan menikmati udara malam kota seoul yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan kekhawatirannya & keanehan suaminya itu. dia menikmatinya sampai ketika ia melihat suaminya itu dengan rekan bisnisnya di dalam kedai Ice cream itu.

Ia melihat keduanya bercanda, tertawa bersama, Sehun menjahili yeoja yang menjadi rekan bisnisnya, dan yang terakhir tatapan lembut yang tak pernah Luhan dapatkan lagi dari namja itu. semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, terjadi begitu saja. Ini menyakitkan ! Luhan melihat Sehun mencium lembut bibir yeoja itu.

Air mata Luhan menghiasi wajah cantiknya, tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Luhan menangis terisak, ia menyesal untuk keluar rumah malam ini. _Luhan kecewa terhadap semuanya, terutama Sehun._

Luhan berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus terisak tak memperdulikan orang yang menatapnya aneh, bahkan ada yang menatapnya Iba. Persetan ! dengan orang orang itu, Luhan sekarang hancur wajar bukan jika seperti ini ?

Ketika Luhan berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya ia menemukan amplop cokelat misterius lagi, ia percaya sekarang dengan semua isi amplop itu. bahkan ia berterimakasih untuk orang yang mengirimkan itu semua, ia sudah**_ percaya_ **itu.

Luhan mengubah sikapnya ke Sehun, dia tetap menjadi istri yang baik menyiapkan baju, mengurus semua perlengkapan Sehun, menyiapkan Sehun sarapan, dan hal-hal lain yang menjadi kewajiban seorang , Luhan cuek dengan Sehun dalam hal yang pribadi. Ia tak mengantar Sehun sampai gerbang rumah seperti biasa, tidak menelpon atau meng-smsnya ketika makan siang dan tidak menunggui Sehun ketika Sehun pulang malam.

Luhan melihat Sehun malah memanfaatkan ketidak pedulian Luhan terhadapnya menjadi waktu dekat dengan Tao. Ternyata Sehun memang sudah buta sekarang.

Dengan kebahagiaan semu yang ia ciptakan sendiri, ia sudah buta dengan kebahagiaan yang abadi. Ia sudah tidak dapat melihat hati tulus Luhan dan mengerti hati Luhan lagi.

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Oppa, Aku mohon untuk mempercepat permintaanku. Aku sudah lelah, oppa."

"..."

"Aku mohon, oppa. Mengertilah diposisiku. Aku tak mau tersakiti lebih dalam lagi."

"..."

"Ne, aku tunggu kirimanmu, oppa. Gomawo."

Luhan sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ia sudah menyerah dan dia tak akan mengubah pikirannya untuk sekarang ini.

o0o

Mungkin ini takdir, saat 'permintaan' Luhan datang tadi pagi dengan amplop cokelat. Sekarang saat ia berbelanja bulanan ke supermarket dekat kantor Sehun ia melihat perselingkuhan itu lagi.

Luhan tersenyum miris dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Kepercayaannya sudah remuk dan kesetiaannya telah diremehkan oleh Sehun. Mana yang harus Luhan pilih ? tetap mempertahankannnya walau tersakiti, bagaimana jika ia malah pihak yang ditinggal ? atau memilih melepaskannya dan ia akan hidup tenang disana ?

Sepertinya Luhan memilih pilihan kedua. Ia terus menatap nanar kedua sejoli itu sampai pada akhirnya ia tak kuat dan memilih untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Luhan memegang amplop cokelat itu dengan kuat dan tatapan yang sendu. Matanya membengkak, ia terus menangis sepanjang sore sampai malam di kamar. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya melihat entah mengapa rasanya tetap sakit.

Cklek !

Pintu utama dibuka oleh seseorang, Luhan yakin itu Sehun. Mengingat soal Sehun, airmata Luhan kembali membanjiri wajahnya dan kenangan indahnya bersama Sehun berputar dengan cepat sampai Sehun mengkhianatinya.

Derap langkah kaki Sehun membuat air mata Luhan semakin mengalir deras, terlebih lagi saat Sehun memanggil nama kesayangannya.

"Luhannie ?" Derap langkah Sehun terus mendekat.

"Berhenti disana, Oh Sehun." Sehun terdiam. Luhan tahu Sehun pasti terkejut kenapa istrinya yang diam ini bisa seperti itu.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun. Mata Sehun membulat, Luhan tahu itu.

"Kau Kenapa –" Luhan tak ingin mendengar suara Sehun. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun tajam, saat melihat wajah Sehun entah kenapa kejadian waktu ia melihat semua perselingkuhan Sehun terlintas jelas begitu juga dengan foto-foto yang berada di tanganya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku ?" Luhan tak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana sampai bisa berbicara seperti itu padahal sebelumnya ia merasakan lidahnya kelu.

"Ya, Aku mencintaimu." Hah !Luhan tertawa miris dalam hati. Ucapan Sehun malah membuatnya menatap amplop cokelat yang berada di tangan kanannya. Pembohong ! Sehun munafik !

"Lantas apa maksudnya ini !?" Luhan tak mampu meredam emosinya sehingga membanting semua dan memperlihatkan semua isinya.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang terdiam saat melihat itu semua mendecih sebal.

"Dan Kau percaya dengan foto ini dengan mudah ?" Luhan terdiam, ia bingung kenapa Sehun seperti tak mempunyai dosa dengan bilang seperti itu ?

"JAWAB AKU LUHAN !" Luhan kaget, tentu saja. Sehun tak pernah seperti ini terhadapnya.

Luka Luhan semakin menganga lebar.

Luhan menguatkan dirinya sendiri, ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus kuat. Jadi dengan tarikan nafas dalam ia berkata dengan lantang.

"Ya, aku mempercayainya dengan mudah ! kenapa ? Karena selama 2 bulan ini aku menyaksikannya sendiri ! bagaimana kau merangkulnya, melihat matanya, memeluknya, sampai pada akhirnya kau menciumnya ! MANA JANJI MU DULU ?! APA INI YANG DINAMAKAN MASIH MENCINTAIKU, HM ?

Luhan tersenyum tipis karena sekarang Sehun terdiam menatap lantai.

"Sekarang semua terserah kau, Sehun-ssi. Aku lelah." Luhan pergi ke arah kamar tamu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik mengingat ia belum memberikan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Ini, semua keputusan berada di tanganmu." Luhan menyerahkan kertas itu lalu, pergi ke kamar tamu. Jujur ia sudah tak sudi tidur bersama orang yang mengkhianatinya.

BLAM !

Luhan membanting pintunya dengan keras kemudian menangis terisak dibalik sebenarnya ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan itu semua. Tapi ini keputusannya, karena ia sudah lelah.

_Maafkan aku, Sehun..._ batin Luhan.

Sementara itu, Sehun mematung menatap seluruh foto dan kertas yang diberikan Luhan.

'**SURAT CERAI'**

**TBC**

**HUWAAA GILA ! Tambahh absurd -_-**

**Mianhae ... aku gak bisa update kilat u,u**

**Gara-gara nilai Uts semua inspirasi jadi kabur -_- *curcol**

**Sudahlahh abaikan, yang penting aku update kan ? XD maaf ya tambah gaje dan tidak bermanfaat.**

**Ini tuhh cerita nya tentang flasback-an perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, oiya ! maaf juga kalo tokoh selingkuhannya itu kurang cocok *liriktao* aku pilih tao karena di IG sehun, Sehun ama dia mulu u,u**

**Udahlah dari pada banyak cincong... mending do'ain saya dapet itu inspirasi yang udah buyar biar bisa update chpter 4 gimana ?**

_**Thanks For the review~ :***_

**Chae121 (Guest 1) :** Iyakahh ? u,u iya ini udah lanjut kok ;)

**Miw ( Guest 2) :** Mianhae gak sesuai apa yang kamu mau karena aku emang udah pengen identitas ceweknya jelas.

**Ruixi1 :** Hmmm gimana ya ? liat nanti deh XD

**Chan-wifey (Guest 3)** : Hahaha sayangnya Sehun di tergodanya sama Tao tuh :p iya ini lanjut kok ! ;) Ciee geregetan :D

**Ani n (Guest 4) :** Tau ya...Sehun serakah banget -_- Luhan kabur kemana? Ke hati kamu dongg XD hahaha kamu sadis, kasihan Thehun u,u *PelukThehun #digamparLuhan

**Lisnana1 :** Iya ini lanjut... hayooo apa yang bakal Thehun lakuin nanti ? XD yup ! Fighting ! Gomawo ~

**Guest 5** : Iya weh, nyesek. Ini udah update ! maap gak kilat hoho

**HUNsayHan :** Hayooo ... Luhan kemana ? Iya kok pasti Luhan akan selalu dengan Sehun. Hayooo diapain ? maunya kamu itu surat di apain ? XD

**Meriska-Xi :** Hahaha kejamnya XD iya tergantung inspirasi yaa XD ne fighting !

**SyiSehun (Guest6) :** Huaaa... Makasih ;) bakal ketemuan gak ya ? Liat nanti okkey ? XD

**Thanks For the Fav & Follow : Lisnana1 | | NoonaLu |Poe Chaerin | Galaxy1004 | Missa69 | HUNsayHan| |94KidShn |dariestaeby |Meriska-Xi | ruixi1 |luludeer2009 |**

_**Thankyou~ Love you all ! :***_


	4. Chapter 4

ONE FINE DAY

(_Chapter 4 : Confession _)

Main Cast :

- Sehun

- Luhan

Author : Bee48 (sparkling 5)

Rate : T .

Genre : Hurt, comfort

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF Ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

Warning (!) :Typo(s), Absurd, Gaje, tidak sesuai EYD

o0o

NIT ! *backsoundgagal*

Sehun memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Ia melepas dasi lalu melemparkannya ke sofa merah miliknya.

Hahh... Sehun menghela nafas berat. Selalu seperti ini, setiap pulang kerja tidak akan ada yang menyapanya dengan senyuman imut dan mata rusa yang begitu menggemaskan. Lagi dan lagi Sehun hanya bisa termenung sambil menatapi figura putih yang isinya berupa foto Luhan dengan dirinya saat bulan madu ke China.

Sehun terus merenung sampai akhirnya ia sadar tak boleh seperti ini lagi, Sehun harus terus bergerak tanpa Luhan walau Sehun tahu itu berat.

Drrrttt...Drrttt

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya bergetar. Dengan malas ia mengambilnya.

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"Yeoboseyo, Sehunnie~ ini noona !"

"Hmm...ya, aku tahu. Waeyo ?"

"Aigooo... Kau bertambah dingin, eoh ? semenjak di tinggal Luhan ?" Sehun menggeram kesal dalam hati.

"Noona ! jika kau hanya ingin menyindirku aku akan tutup teleponnya !"

"Yak ! Yak ! andwee! Aku tidak menyidirmu lagi, mianhae."

"Hmmm."

"Geurae, aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam tiga hari lagi, apa kau bisa ? ajaklah baby pandamu itu."

"Hmm, aku ? kenapa Tao harus diajak ?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku mengira kau akan kesepian jika kau sendiri apalagi nanti kau akan iri melihatku dengan Chanyeol bermesraan. Kan Luhan sekarang telah meninggalkanmu."

"Aiggggoooo ! Noona~! Berhenti menyalahkanku."

"Memang kau yang salah ! sudahlah, aku tak mau berdebat. Annyeong!"

Klik !

Sehun meniup poninya kesal. Bagaimana tidak Noona-nya selalu menyindirnya ? walaupun itu fakta tapikan tak seharusnya diungkit, Sehun malah merasa semakin bersalah dengan Luhan.

Masalah ajakan nanti ia akan membawa baby panda-nya ata tidak, ia jadi memikirkannya sekarang. Bahkan ia baru mengingat yeoja itu hari ini, ia juga baru ingat bahwa ia tak memberi kabar kepada yeoja itu. ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan dirinya tanpa Luhan.

Seperti inilah Sehun, ia menyesal menyakiti Luhan namun, ia tak bisa melepaskan Tao dengan mudahnya. Jadi, Sehun mendial cepat nomor yang termasuk di kontak favoritnya.

"Yeoboseyo ?" Sehun tersenyum saat panggilannya dijawab oleh Tao.

"Pandaa, apa kabarmu, hm ?"

"Kau masih ingat aku, Hunnie ?" Kata Tao dingin. Sehun awalnya terkejut mendapati suara Tao yang seperti itu namun, ia memilih untuk merayu Tao lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan wanita yang kusayang."

"Aigoo...Hunnie, jangan merayuku. Aku tidak bisa marahkan terhadapmu !" Sehun terkekeh.

"Mianhae~... Aku tak mengangkat telpon dan mengabarimu. Aku sibuk, mianhae."

"Sibuk ? Sibuk memikirkan Luhan maksudmu ?" Sehun terhenyak, pada kenyataannya itu benar.

"Apa maksudmu ? aku tidak –"

"Sudahlah, Hunnie. Tak usah berbohong aku tahu." Sehun terdiam. Hening. Keduanya saling terdiam yang satu bingung untuk membantahnya yang satu lagi bingung untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Panda ? Kau tiga hari lagi ada acara tidak ? Baekhyun Noona mengajakmu makan malam bersama."

"Eoh ? hari itu aku ada acara... sampai jam 7 malam kau mau menjemputku di cafe biasa ?"

"Geuromyo !"

"Arasseo ! aku akan menunggumu disana, sampai jumpa Hunnie !"

Klik !

Entah mengapa saat sambungan telepon itu di matikan rasanya seperti ia juga mematikan perasaanya kepada Tao. Mungkin ia bermanja-manja dan merayu Tao namun, mengapa hatinya merasa kosong ? tak nyaman.

Sementara di satu sisi...

"Tao-yaa !"

"Waeyo, eonni ?" Tanya Tao ke yeoja yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kau pilih putih atau pink untuk resepsimu nanti ?" Tao melirik sekilas kemudian menunjuk gaun berwarna putih. Yeoja yang lebih tua itu mengangguk senang kemudian pergi dari hadapan Tao.

Hahhh...Tao menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap layar Handphone-nya dengan nanar, itu adalah fotonya dengan namja tampan berambut pirang sedang tersenyum bahagia difoto itu.

_Maafkan aku, Hunniee..._

o0o

"Sehun-ah !" Sehun menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Waeyo, Hyung ?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menyeret Sehun ke dalam ruangannya.

Sehun mengerenyit heran. Tumben sekali suami noona-nya ini ingin berbicara serius dengannya. ada apa ?

"Sehun-ah...aku mendengar ini dari teman chinaku. Tao mempunyai namja lain, ia sudah bertunangan dengan namja itu. kau harus melepasnya, Sehun-ah..."

Sehun mematung. Ia tak percaya dengan berita itu.

"Maksud Hyung ?"

"Kau harus melepasnya, dan mencari Luhan."

"Aku tak percaya padamu, hyung." Chanyeol menghela nafas seraya merutuki Sehun yang sangat egois.

"Kau ! Tuan Oh Sehun. Kau tidak boleh egois. Semuanya semakin buruk jika kau tak melepaskannya, lebih baik kau cari Luhanmu." Sehun terdiam. Ia bingung, ia antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Kau pikirkan saja baik-baik. aku berharap kau tak akan menyesal lagi nantinya." Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. rasa penasarannya telah timbul.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon Tao. Berkali-kali Sehun coba, berkali-kali itu juga panggilan itu tak terjawab. Sehun harus bagaimana ?

Ia harus mendapat kejelasan dari Tao.

o0o

Hari yang dijanjikanpun tiba. Sehun tetap masuk kantor, seperti biasa. Mengadakan meeting, mengerjakan tugas-tugas, menandatangani berkas projek dan lainnya.

Ia akan makan siang bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo –Kekasih Jongin-, dan Chanyeol di cafetaria belakang kantornya, kemudian pulang pada pukul 4 sore. Ia teringat perkataan Chanyeol kemarin dan ia teringat pula hilangnya Tao kemarin saat seharian ia hubungi tak dijawab. Ia memutuskan mengirimkan sms kepada Tao.

_To : Taotao~_

_Nanti malam jadikan ?_

_From : Taotao~_

_Eum...Tentu. aku ikut denganmu._

_To : Taotao~_

_Geurae~ sampai bertemu nanti..._

Tak ada balasan lagi setelah itu. Sehun tak terlalu memikirkanya.

Sebelum kerumah noona-nya yang tercinta, Sehun memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Lagi pula masih ada satu jam lagi bukan dari waktu yang ia janjikan untuk menemui Tao ?

Sehun memilih untuk bersantai dirumahnya sebentar sambil bermain psp-nya setelah sebelumnya memasang alarm di handphone-nya. Sehun terus bermain sampai ia berhasil membuat rekor baru dan layarnya menampilkan tulisan 'GAME OVER'.

Tepat saat itu pula alarm yang ia pasang berbunyi. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia ingin datang lebih awal dari waktu janjiannya bersama Tao. Mungkin karena ia ingat lagi perkataan Chanyeol. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah apalagii dengan Tao yang tak menjawab telponnya seakan yang di katakan Chanyeol itu benar. Sehun memilih untuk bergegas

Sehun membelah jalanan kota seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak sampai 15 menit ia sudah sampai didepan cafe yang biasa menjadi tempat janjiannya bersama Tao.

Tap...Tap...

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam cafe, Sehun kira Tao belum datang karena memang ia datang lebih awal namun ternyata ia salah. Tao sudah datang. Dengan seorang namja ?

Sehun membeku. Apa-apaan ini ? apa semua perkataan Chanyeol benar ?

Langkah Sehun terasa berat saat ia mencoba berjalan menghampiri Tao dan seseorang itu. pelan tapi pasti akhirnya ia sampai di belakang Tao –Posisi Tao memang membelakanginya-. Ia sempat mendengar kata "Aku akan mengakhirinya" dan "Kaulah yang akan menjadi suamiku". Kening Sehun berkerut. Sepertinya perkataan Chanyeol yang kemarin benar adanya dan tidak main-main.

"T-Tao ?!" tepat saat Sehun memanggil namanya. Tao bangkit dari duduknya dengan panik. Ia memutar tubuh sampai kehadapan Sehun.

"A-annyeong...Hu-hunnie." Sapa Tao kaku.

"Ada apa ini ? Kau bisa menjelaskannya ? dia siapa ?" Tao bergerak gelisah. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Sehun.

"D-dia..."

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Namja pirang itu telah pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun berduaan. Yang justru membuat Tao gugup berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Tao bingung bagaimana cara memberi tahunya, tapi ia harus dan ini harus berakhir.

Tao menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk terlebih dahulu, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ucap Tao pada akhirnya.

Sehun awalnya ragu, namun Tao meyakinkannya . mau tak mau ia duduk dengan perasaan yang sangat gelisah.

Sehun menaikan alisnya bertanda ia penasaran dan Tao harus menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu." Tao menghela nafas dalam kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

"Dia tunanganku, aku dijodohkan dengannya. Awalnya aku menolak, aku tak mau dinikahkan dengannya, namja yang bukan aku cintai. Aku masih mencintai seseorang dulu, yaitu kau...  
>Dan aku melarikan diri dari perjodohan itu ke korea dengan mengikuti projek yang kau adakan, aku bersemangat bisa kembali bertemu denganmu walau aku tahu kau sudah mempunyai Luhan. Namun apa yang terjadi ? tanpa aku berusahapun kau yang mengajakku memulai segalanya. Aku mengikuti permainanmu. Berselingkuh." Tao mengambil jeda.<p>

"Sewaktu kau bercerita, Luhan sudah mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Jujur aku lega... tapi di satu sisi aku juga gelisah karena kau pasti akan terus bersamaku. Itu yang aku takutkan karena aku akan menghilang juga. Namja tadi namanya Wu Yi Fan. Ia namja baik, setelah aku kembali ke china karena projek itu selesai, aku terus bersamanya. Ia terus berusaha mendapatkan hatiku untuk melupakanmu. lama-kelamaan aku jatuh cinta padanya, ia berhasil menghapusmu perlahan. Ternyata namamu hanya sementara, karena kenangan kita dulu."

" Setelah Yi Fan membuat aku jatuh cinta... aku sadar tak seharusnya aku seperti ini... aku merusak hubungan orang lain dan aku mengabaikan orang yang mencintaiku dari awal aku bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan itu. maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Untuk yang kemarin aku minta maaf, kau menelponku berkali-kali dan aku tak menjawabnya. Itu semua karena aku sedang melangsungkan pertunangan. Maafkan aku sekali lagi."

Hening. Tao lega telah menceritakan semuanya, kebenaran dari dirinya selama ini. sementara, Sehun merasa hatinya teriris pelan menciptakan luka. Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia berada di posisi Luhan. Dikhianati orang yang kita percaya.

Sehun baru merasakan seperti apa yang Luhan rasakan. Atau ini bukan seberapa karena orang yang mengkhianati Sehun tak ada ikatan apapun bahkan orangnya sendiri yang memberi tahunya untuk berhenti melakukan ini. sementara Luhan, ia dikhinati suaminya sendiri dan ia tahu perselingkuhan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri juga dari foto yang dikirimkan orang asing.

Sehun menatap kosong lantai cafe itu. hatinya hancur. Ia kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan Luhannya. Batin Sehun berperang, ia ingin mempertahankan Tao lagi karena ia tak mau kehilangan namun ia tak mau egois. Sehun menghela nafas. Mungkin memang ini yang seharusnya terjadi.

Ia tersenyum miris, lalu menatap Tao sendu.

"T-tao-ya... Ya, aku rasa kita harus mengakhiri semua ini. ini sudah cukup. Aku...aku akan melepaskanmu, sama seperti Luhan. Kau akan meninggalkanku juga. Berbahagialah kau dengan Yi Fan. Aku tak apa." Tao menatap Sehun tak percaya dan juga tatapan khawatir di dalamnya.

"Sehun-ah... aku-aku minta maaf."

"Tak apa, Tak perlu kau meminta maaf. Semua salahku yang menciptakan kekacauan ini. biarkan aku melepaskanmu. Kapan kalian akan menikah ?"

"Kami akan menikah 2 minggu lagi, di china." Sehun mengangguk, ia menahan air matanya yang sudah membendung di kelopak matanya.

"Geurae ! aku akan menghadiri pernikahan kalian." Sehun membuang mukanya melihat ke arah jendela luar. Ia melihat namja yang menjadi tunangan Tao sedang menelpon sambil bersandar dimobil.

Sehun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Pergilah." Tao mengerenyitkan keningnya.

"Pergilah dengan namjamu, kita sudah berakhir. Aku bahagia kau menemukan cintamu." Sehun bangkit berdiri dengan menjulurkan tanganya.

"Ne...Gomawo Sehun-ah." Tao tersenyum dan membalas menjabat tangan Sehun. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Tao melepaskan tautan tangan itu kemudian pergi dengan namja yang bernama Yi fan tadi.

Sehun merasakan dadanya terasa sesak. jadi ini yang dirasakan Luhan setelah mengetahui dirinya berselingkuh ? jadi ini yang dirasakan Luhan saat melepaskan dirinya dengan Tao ?

Ya Tuhan, mengapa begitu sakit ? apa ini yang dinamakan karma ? inikah pembalasannya ?

Sehun tertawa miris dalam hatinya, ia mengenaskan. Ini lebih sakit dari pada menonton drama sad ending yang biasa ditonton Luhan dulu. mengingat satu kebiasaan Luhan ia jadi mengingat segala tentang Luhan.

Luhan yang ceria...

Luhan yang manja...

Luhan yang Tegar...

Luhan yang menahan sakit sendirian...

Dan Luhan yang sangat berarti untuk Sehun...

Luhanniee, kau dimana ? aku membutuhkanmu sekarang...maafkan aku...

Tes ! air mata Sehun akhirnya terjatuh. Ia tak peduli dengan orang yang menatapnya heran, karena inilah titik lemah Sehun.

Drrrttt...Drrrttt

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku.

"Yeo-Yeoboseyo ?!"

"Sehunnie ... Kau kenapa ? Kau dimana ?"

"Eo-eohh ? Noona... aku tak apa... Aku dicafe dekat rumah."

"Kau yakin ? Kau jadi kesini kan ?"

"Eumm... nan gwenchana... ne, aku akan kesana lima menit lagi...tunggu aku."

"Arasseo, cepat datang. Aku akan menunggumu."

Klik !

Sehun menghela nafas, menghapus air matanya dan merapikan penampilannya. Ia akan berusaha tegar seperti Luhan dulu. ya, ia harus kuat.

o0o

"Noona ? Aku harus seperti apa sekarang ? Luhan meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku, dan Tao meninggalkan aku juga. Apa salahku Noona ? aku tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aigooo...Sehunnie...bukannya aku ingin memperburuk perasaanmu, tapi aku merasa memang kau yang salah. Kau yang memulai segalanya, kau yang menimbulkan semua bencana ini. mana mungkin ada asap jika tidak ada apinya ? kau yang membuat api itu Sehunnie... kau juga yang harus memadamkannya." Sehun menghela nafas berat.

Semuanya berat baginya. Bagi Sehun.

"Noona, kau tahu ? aku menyesal ... menyesal membuat Luhan pergi... aku mencintainya...ia wanita yang sangat hebat ,wanita yang sempurna bagiku. aku ingin membawanya kembali kedalam kehidupanku. Beri aku solusinya, Noona-ya."

"Cari tahu tentang Luhan... kembali dekati Luhan. Jangan menyerah, dapatkan lagi kepercayaannya dan cintanya... aku yakin kau bisa." Sehun menatap Baekhyun berusaha mendapati keyakinan dari kakaknya. Baekhyun mengangguk membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Huftt... aku akan mencobanya...aku mencarinya kembali... aku akan mengembalikannya seperti semula...aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaannya dan cintanya lagi."

"Setelah 6 bulan Luhan pergi ? Kau ingin kembali seperti dulu ?" Sehun menatap sinis kakaknya itu.

"Wae geurae ?!"

"YAK ! NOONA ! KAU TAHU ?! AKU BARU SAJA MENEMUKAN SEMANGAT MENGAPA KAU PATAHKAN LAGI ? KAU MERUSAK SUASANA !" Baekhyun tersentak, lalu terkekeh.

"mianhae... hehe...Sehunniee aku yakin kau bisa... Aku yakin." Sehun tersenyum kembali kemudian memeluk Noona-nya.

"Gomawo...Noona-ya."

"Eum...Cheonma...Sehun-ahh." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi Luhan-ah...Tunggu aku Baby Lu~ Princess Lu~ ...Saranghae~_

**TBC**

**Haii... Aku balik lagi dengan ff yang tambah absurd  
>Ini yang kemarin minta di panjangin aku panjangin...<br>yang minta sehun menderita aku kabulin.. tapi maaf bila tak sesuai harapan u,u**

**Oiya, aku mau nanya kalian maunya ini Luhannya gampang maafin Sehun atau gak ? **

**Thanks For The Review ~ **

**Ani n (Guest 1) : Hahaha iya sorry kemaren pendek... bener-bener mentok soalnya u,u  
>jangan benci tao u,u cowok lainnya siapa niih ? Luhan jadi janda ? wkwkwk liat nanti yoo ... ne gomawooo ~<strong>

**ruixi1 : Iya emang Sehun keterlaluan...**

**Leon (Guest 2) : Iya maafkan saya kemaren inspirasi buyar gegara nilai uts u,u Gomawoo~**

**Chan-wifey (Guest 3) : Eaa yang jengkelzz**

** : Iya ini udah next ;)**

**Meriska-Xi : Ini endingnya gimana ? maunya kamu gimana ? Happy end yo ? Ne gomawo ~**

**Guest 4 : Udah kejawab kan ? kalo soal foto saksikan chap. slnjutnya~ ne ini udah ku usahain update kilat ~**

**Lisnana1 : u,u iya Sehun jahat ... Yup ini udah next ;) gomawoo ~**

**Luhannieka (Guest 5) : Ini update.. udah kupanjangin juga ;)**

**HUNsayHan : hahaha dia nyanyi XD disini udah jelaskan Sehun milih siapa ? soal foto tunggu ya di chap selanjutnya ~ hahaha surat cerainya aman kok ama Sehun tapi gak tau diapain XD**

**Thanks for fav n Follow : Kinannkinanti | ASuzyyy | | | es drop | SantieStella |**

**Thank you very much ~~  
>maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan uname~ maaf juga yang nge-review, fav, or follow gak kesbut namanya ~ maafkan saya u,u saranghae ~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Mystery

ONE FINE DAY

(_Chapter 5 : Mystery_)

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Luhan

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

- Kim Jongin

- Do Kyungsoo

- Huang Zitao

- Wu Yifan

Author : Bee48 (sparkling 5)

Rate : T .

Genre : Hurt, comfort

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF Ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

o0o

Sesampainya Sehun di kantor ia langsung menemui dua orang kepercayaannya.

"Chanyeol Hyung ! Jongin !" Dua orang yang di panggil itu langsung menoleh. Sehun menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Waeyo Sehun-ah ?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya didalam. Masuklah." Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk di sofa merahh didalam ruangan Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya berdiri di hadapan dua orang itu.

"Ada apa, Hun ?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah melepasnya, Hyung. Aku membiarkannya pergi bahagia dengan namja itu. aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-katamu Hyung." Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak percaya, ia kira Sehun akan kembali serakah dan egois karena tak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kali karena kesalahannya namun ia salah Sehun sudah melepaskannya.

"Aku kira kau tak akan melepaskannya Sehun-ah. Aku kira kau tak akan mencari Luhan kembali." Sehun mendengus.

"Aku hanya tak ingin memperburuk keadaan dan menambah dosaku, hyung. Lagi pula aku baru sadar setelah melepas Tao ternyata perasaanku ke Luhan lebih besar. Aku mungkin terlihat tak sakit hati saat Luhan pergi, itu semua karena masih ada yang menjadi pelampiasanku yaitu Tao. Tao yang jadi pelampiasanku juga pergi. Aku sebenarnya tak apa Tao pergi dariku...dan aku ... sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa Luhan segalanya untukku."

Jongin tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. "Aku senang kau sudah bisa kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu, kau ingin melakukan apa setelah ini ?"

"Aku ingin mencari Luhan. Bantu aku, Hyung, Jongin-ah !" Kedua orang yang memiliki tinggi berbeda itu saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kami akan membantumu mencari Luhanmu." Satu kalimat memang namun mampu membuat harapan Sehun bangkit kembali begitu juga senyuman Sehun yang sekarang terpampang di wajah dinginnya. Ia bersyukur mempunyai orang-orang yang masih mempedulikannya dan menyayanginya walau ia salah.

.

.

"Cari semua data tentang Luhan. Lacak alamat telepon Luhan, kartu atm Luhan, Passport Luhan dan segala yang terkait dengannya. aku butuh bantuan kalian." Chanyeol menyewa detektif handal seantreo korea selatan.

Para detektif itu hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan semua detektif itu pergi ia menelpon Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah menyewa detektif. Kau tenang dan tunggu saja. aku pastikan Luhan segera ditemukan." Disebrang sana Sehun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, aku menunggu hasilnya. Pastikan semua informasi itu benar."

"Tentu Sehun-ah."

Klik!

"Yeoboooo~~" Suara yeoja yang begitu manja menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat istrinya berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman lebar membuat Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum.

"Annyeong.. Nae nampyeon!" Sapa Baekhyun riang.

"Annyeong... waeyo ? kenapa kau kemari ?" Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang melingkar di leher suaminya itu.

"Hehe...Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu bekal dan melihat keadaan Sehun. Oiya, katamu Sehun sudah benar-benar melepas diri dari Tao bukan bohongan kan ? dan apakah Sehun akan mengejar Luhan kembali ?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun berteriak senang. "Kyaaa~ aku senang jika Sehun sudah membuka matanya haha... aku tak suka dengan adikku yang begitu bodoh sehingga meninggalkan yeoja secantik dan sebaik Luhan demi Tao ?! astaga.. aku senang sekali, Yeol !"

"Aku juga." Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Oiya, apa orang yang baru saja keluar itu merupakan detektif untuk melacak keberadaan Luhan ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ohh... Kalian sudah mencarinya ? bagaimana hasilnya ?"

"Baru hari ini aku menyewanya, yeobo. Jadi mungkin nanti sore beritanya." Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Hahh...Geurae ! aku pamit masih banyak kerjaan dirumah yang belum aku selesaikan. Teruslah cari keberadaan Luhan ! Aku pulang !" Baekhyun bangkit kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pulang dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Ia senang Sehun benar-benar berubah sekarang.

.

.

"ini semua data-data mengenai Luhan, Tuan Oh." Sehun menoleh kepada detektif sewaan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengangguk paham.

Sehun menghentikan segala kegiatannya dan memperhatikan seluruh berkas itu dengan seksama. Semua data mengenai kartu atm, kredit, gps Luhan, sampai passport Luhan terpampang disana.

Ia menemukan tanggal dimana ia mengingat jelas bahwa tanggal itu merupakan tanggal Luhan meninggalkannya. Sehun melihat rincian dari tanggal itu, Sehun tersenyum membacanya.

"Penerbangan atas nama Xi Luhan menuju Beijing pada 6 bulan yang lalu. untuk nomor telepon, nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu dan kartu atm Luhan terakhir digunakan saat masih di bandara Gimpo sementara kartu kreditnya tak digunakan lagi semenjak 8 bulan yang lalu."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Yang terpenting ia sudah menemukan Luhan pergi kemana, setidaknya Luhannya aman di china.

"Cari tahu alamat Luhan. Dan cari tahu ia sudah memiliki kekasih lagi atau belum."

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan segera mencarinya. Saya permisi." Sehun mengangguk kemudian setelah detektif itu pergi Sehun menatap figura yang berada di atas meja kantor bagian kanannya.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan mengikutimu. Aku akan mencarimu, aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah." Ucap Sehun lirih.

_Takdir akan kembali menuntunmu untukku ~_

.

.

Sehun sampai di apartemennya dengan keadaan lemas, bagaimana tidak ? seharian ini ia melakukan meeting sehingga melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya. Ia sampai merasakan bahwa cacing-cacing itu sudah membuat konser dalam perutnya.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menuju kearah dapur untuk melihat isi kulkas. Begitu ia membukanya, ia langsung menghela nafas. Ia lupa belanja bulanan karena proyek yang ia kerjakan bersama Tao. Dengan gontai ia raih sweater abu-abunya kemudian berjalan ke minimarket dekat apartemen.

Sehun memasuki minimarket tersebut dan langsung mengambil bahan makanan dan makanan cepat saji ke dalam keranjangnya. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini semenjak Luhan meninggalkannya. Lagi lagi Luhan.

Bruk !

Sehun menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi saat berjalan. Begitu ia mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendapati namja berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam, Sehun sadar ia salah , segera bangkit dan meminta maaf.

"Mianhamnida, aku tak melihatmu saat berjalan." Namja itu melihat sinis kearah Sehun kemudian menjawab dengan dingin.

"Gwenchana." Setelah mengatakan itu namja itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung.

Sehun yang tersadar dari kebingungannya mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tapi kemudian ia menemukan sebuah foto.

Didalam foto itu terdapat namja itu bersama yeoja berambut hitam panjang dan tersenyum manis dengan mata bak rusa. Itu Luhan, Luhannya. Tapi difoto itu juga seorang anak kecil perempuan yang tersenyum manis.

Sehun terhenyak, mengapa dunia ini sempit sekali ? mengapa namja itu bisa mengenal Luhannya ? Siapa anak kecil itu ? berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Sehun. Seperti kesurupan Sehun berlari mengejar namja bersurai hitam itu.

Ia tak peduli dengan belanjannya yang ia tinggal begitu saja, yang terpenting namja itu pergi kemana dan ia ingin tahu Luhannya berada dimana.

Namun sepertinya Sehun tidak beruntung. Namja itu telah menghilang. Sehun menggeram kesal. Bagaimana bisa Luhan berada di foto itu ? siapa namja itu ?

Ya Tuhan, Sehun frustasi.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil belanjaannya, membayar dikasir kemudian menaruhnya dirumah dan pergi kerumah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya mengambil mobilnya.

"Hyung ! Buka pintu !" Sehun menggedor pintu rumah BaekYeol.

Cklek !

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah ?" Sehun tak menjawabnya malah masuk kedalam rumah pasangan BaekYeol itu. Chanyeol hanya mengerenyit heran lalu mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun duduk di sofa abu-abu milik kakaknya. Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Chan, siapa yang berkun-, Oh...Sehun-ah Waeyo ?" Begitu Baekhyun melihat tamu itu adalah Sehun ia langsung duduk disamping suaminya.

"Hyung, Noona... tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang, dia...dia..." Sehun bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

" Lalu ? kenapa dengan orang itu?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran karena tingkah adiknya terlihat begitu kacau .

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar kemudian berkata, "Ani, dia ...dia mengenal Luhan. Dan aku yakin ia pasti tahu keberadaan Luhan."

Kening Baekhyun juga Chanyeol tambah berkerut. "Maksudmu ?" Sehun menghela nafas gusar.

"Lihat ini." Sehun menunjukan foto tadi yang ia temukan.

"I...ini apa ? Namja ini siapa ? dan anak kecil ini ...?" Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar. Ia tak siap mendengar kenyataan yang menyakitkan, ia tak ingin mendengar jika Luhan...

"Apa dia sudah menikah lagi ?" sungguh inilah kenyataan yang tak ingin ia dengar. Opini Chanyeol cukup sangat cukup membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

Sehun merasakan dadanya sesak, ia merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya menepis.

_ Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini ?!_

**_TBC_**

**_SELAMAT HARI SUMPAH PEMUDA ! _**

**_maafkan saya ini kurang panjang cuman 1.200 word u,u  
>tapi ada tokoh baru nih disini ... hayooo bisa tebak namja misterius itu siapa ? anak kecil itu juga siapa ya ? <em>**

**_okelah... aku usaha fast update karena pengen cepet-cepet namatin biar bisa bikin ff baru buat hunhan dan kaisoo ~_**

**_Thanks For Review ~ :*_**

**Ani n** : Hahaha mianhae kalo gak sesuai.. tapi usulmu oke lahh nanti aku bikin dia menderita lagi *evillaugh* Okesip sip... yommss ini udah di update ~

**Iyas** : Yup Gapapa kok... kamu kasih review aja aku udah seneng :D Oke sip saranmu ku tampung ya !

**ruixi1** : iya akhirnya Sehun galoo... Iyadong pasti itu... HUNHAN NEVER DIES !

**org** : Hahaha iya Sehun labil ... aku tau kamu kesel sama Sehun disiini tapi jaga yaa kata-katanya :)

**Elfanna19** : Hahaha... sbenernya si Sehun itu kliatan lebih sedih ditinggal tao karena sehun sadar kalo semua ilang dari sisinya ... Sabar-sabar oke ? :D Oke saranmu di tampung :v

**PandaCherry** : Iya itu kris ! iya aku juga kangen kris ... sudah terjawab di chap ini. pasti kok aku hunhan shipper jadi aku pasti satuin mereka ;3

**Meriska-Xi** : Iya dong.. pasti namja tuh musti ngejar yeoja nya ! XD

**Asuzyyy** : Yes... sip ! sarannya di tampung :) XD

**Panypany** : Wahhh gomawoo ~ ({}) ya aku usahain yaa... hahaha sip sarannya ditampung ! aku gak akan menjadikan Luhan cewek gampangan kok ;)

**SyiSehun** : Nggak kok nggak ketinggalan hehe :D pasttttiiiii Hunhan musti bersatu ! ne gomawoo~ ini udah update ~

**HUNsayHan** : Iya lah Sehun pada akhirnya selalu kembali dengan Luhan ~ Iya iya sip lah saranmu ku tampung~ ini udah terjawabkan ?! ;) hehe

**Guest** : Sip ! aku tampung yaa :) hahaha sabar sabar oke ? ini ada orang ke-3 kan ? XD

**Thanks for fav and follow ~ :***

**Love you all ~**

**28.10.2014**


	6. Find You

ONE FINE DAY

(_Chapter 6 : Find You_)

Main Cast :

- Oh Sehun

- Luhan

- Amaya Fernandez Lee

Author : Bee48 (sparkling 5)

Rate : T .

Genre : Hurt, comfort

Disclaimer : FF ini milikku. Castnya milik Tuhan YME, Sment, Orang tua mereka. aku hanya meminjamnya untuk kepentingan Ff ini.

FF Ini asli pemikiran aku, tapi kalau ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan Ff lain aku minta maaf, itu ketidak sengajaan.  
>Don't Copas ! Don't be siders ! RnR pleaseee~<p>

Warning (!) : Typo(s), Gaje , tidak sesuai EYD !

o0o

Sehun merenung melihat foto yang ia temukan kemarin sore, perkataan Chanyeol juga terngiang di otaknya, yang menyebabkan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bagaimana tidak semua dugaan membuat harapan yang semula 100% menjadi hilang seketika ? Astaga... Sehun benar-benar kalut.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Masuk." Sehun menyahutinya dengan nada lemah.

"Sehun Sajang-nim... saya membawa informasi terbaru yang Tuan minta." Sehun mengangguk menandakan ia ingin melihat dan mendengar informasi itu.

"Ini ,Tuan." Sehun mengambilnya.

"Luhan tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di Beijing, lebih tepatnya di SM apartemen. Soal ia sudah mempunyai kekasih atau belum... saya kurang tahu tetapi, saya sering kali saya mendapati Luhan sering pergi kemana-mana dengan namja itu dan anak kecil seperti di foto itu." Sehun mengangguk paham dengan hati yang kembali teriris.

Mengingat perkataan detektif ini bahwa Luhan sering pergi kemanapun dengan namja ini bukan juga dengan anak kecil itu. bukankah itu menandakan bahwa mereka punya sebuah hubungan. Luhan menikah dengan seorang...Duda beranak satu ?

Sehun menaruh semua bukti-bukti itu kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ini semua membingungkannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat kejadian kemarin sore, dimana ia bertemu dengan namja bersurai hitam itu.

"Lacak tentang lelaki ini, saya kemarin bertemu dengan namja ini. jadi lacak kenapa namja itu ada di korea." Detektif itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan satu hal lagi, saya minta cepat diselesaikan. Saya akan membayar berapa pun yang kau minta." Sehun berkata tegas, nada suaranya nada yang tidak bisa di bantah.

Detektif itu mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Serahkan semuanya pada kami." Setelah mengatakan itu detektif itu pergi, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Sehun bingung dengan ini semua, ia seperti terjebak di labirin. Semua tentang Luhan dikepalanya masih tanda tanya sementara semakin hari hatinya semakin merindukan Luhan.

Kapan ini semua terselesaikan ?!

o0o

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang menatap jendela besar dari apartemennya. Ia sedang menenangkan diri karena ia kembali mem-flashback semua kenangan indah bersama seseorang.

Ia tak tahu kenapa semuanya berputar kembali diotaknya. Padahal, selama ini ia sudah berusaha melepaskan orang itu.

Krring...Kring...

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Ne, Gege sendiri bagaimana ?"

"..."

"Ne, Gege. Annyeong~"

Ia kembali terdiam bisu. Orang yang tadi menelponnya itu adalah orang yang membantunya saat ia kesusahan bahkan menghiburnya, membantunya menghapus orang dimasa lalu.

Nampaknya usahanya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Karena dari apa yang ia tahu ia malah merindukan seseorang itu. yang lebih parah malah semakin merindukan orang itu.

o0o

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

"NE ! TUNGGU !" Teriak Sehun dari dalam apartemennya.

Cklek !

"T-tao ?" Tao tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong, Hunnie ! Apa kabarmu ?" Sehun terpaku saat ini, Tao benar-benar mempesonanya. Dengan dress putih selutut yang dipadukan dengan tas kecil berwarna pastel dan wedges sneakers berwarna cream.

"A-aku ? aku baik." Sehun tersenyum kaku.

"Hmmm...Ah ! Tao silahkan masuk." Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah, Hun. Aku hanya mau memberikan ini." Tao memberikan undangan pernikahannya. Sehun menatap undangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eoh ? kapan kau menikah ? di China bukan ?" Tao mengangguk kemudian menjawabnya.

"Ne, tiga hari lagi adalah pernikahanku. Yup ! China lebih tepatnya di beijing." Mata Sehun membulat mendengar kata 'Beijing'.

"B-beijing ?" Tao mengangguk.

"Eum. Beijing. Oiya, aku sudah mempersiapkan tiketmu untuk kesana okke ! jadi pastikan kau hadir !" Sehun mengangguk canggung.

"Geurae ! Tugas ku selesai...Aku pulang, Hun !" Sehun mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya untuk Tao yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dengan tiket + undangannya yang ia pegang ditangan, membuat harapan ia sedikit demi sedikit timbul lagi. ia bisa ke beijing dan mencari Luhan ! bukankah itu bagus ?

Sehun teriak gembira sampai suara dering teleponnya mengganggu kegiatannya menghayal.

"Yup ? Oh Sehun disini."

"Sehun Sajang-nim, aku menemukan info terbaru lagi. Lelaki itu adalah bos di salah satu cabang dari SM corp. Dan mengapa ia kesini adalah untuk urusan kerjaan, ia meminta bantuan dari Tuan Xi ayah dari Xi Luhan." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Oiya, minta upahmu kepada Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih telah bekerja sama denganku." Ia tak peduli dengan namja itu ada di korea atau tidak karena secepatnya ia akan menyusul Luhan, Luhannya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah dingin Oh Sehun, dia menelpon kakak iparnya yang menjabat sebagai wakil dari presiden direktur.

"Yeoboseyo ? Hyung !"

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah ? suaramu gembira sekali."

"Ani, Lusa aku akan berangkat ke Beijing untuk pernikahan Tao, juga untuk mencari Luhan. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"K-kau... kesana ? dan akan mencari Luhan ?" Sehun mengiyakan dengan gumaman.

"Beri aku waktu izin untuk ke beijing selama 2 minggu, Hyung, Bolehkan ? aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Hyung !"

.

.

Sehun menginjakkan kaki ke luar bandara. Ia menghirup udara Beijing lalu menatap langit yang sudah dihiasi oleh warna gradasi jingga dan kuning.

Menghidupkan layar ponselnya, Sehun tersenyum saat layar ponselnya itu menampilkan wajah yeoja imut dengan mata bak seekor rusa. Hah... ia merindukan wajah ini.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya di saku dalam mantel hitamnya kemudian berjalan ke arah taksi yang terparkir rapi di pelataran bandara.

Ia memasuki satu taksi membiarkan kopernya di masukkan di bagasi oleh supir taksi, setelah supir taksi itu kembali ia segera menyebutkan arah tujuannya.

"SM luxury Hotel" Supir taksi mengangguk kemudian menjalankan taksi ke tempat tujuan Sehun.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit akhirnya ia bisa check-in dan tidur dalam kamar VIP yang sudah Tao siapkan untuk tamu pernikahannya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, perjalanan ini cukup menguras tenaganya –walau hanya naik pesawat selama kurang lebih 2 jam-.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran ranjang besar itu. ia memikirkan hari esok, ia berencana setelah menghadiri pernikahan Tao ia akan segera mencari Luhan hari itu juga. Namun, bagaimana jika begitu melihat dirinya Luhan langsung pergi dari hadapannya ? bagaimana jika Luhan membenci dirinya ? dan bagaimana... jika... Luhan memang sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih Luhan cintai ?

Hufftttt... Sehun menghela nafas beratnya. Ia berharap dugaan yang terakhir tidak terjadi karena jika itu terjadi Sehun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak akan tega jika memisahkan Luhan dengan namja yang Luhan cintai sekarang dan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan dugaan yang pertama dan yang kedua. Jika Luhan langsung pergi maka Sehun akan terus mengejarnya dan jika Luhan telah membencinya makan Sehun akan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

Sehun akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki semuanya seperti dulu, mengembalikan hati Luhan, mengembalikan kepercayaan Luhan kepadanya dan mengembalikan Luhan kesisinya. Ia akan membuat Luhan bahagia, tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sedia kala sebelum semuanya hancur.

Sehun tahu ini berat namun ia yakin ia bisa. Ia tak akan menyerah. Tak akan.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

*boong deh :p

.

.

.

.

Suasan pesta sudah terasa dari radar 5 meter tempat Sehun berdiri. Upacara pemberkatan Tao dan Wu Yi Fan di adakan di gereja yang Lumayan besar dan banyak tamu undangan yang sudah mengisi tempat duduk yang berbaris di samping kanan dan kiri.

Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang tak terlalu depan tapi tak terlalu belakang, ia memilih tempat duduk yang paling strategis untuk melihat pasangan yang akan melakukan acara pemberkatan.

Tak lama setelah Sehun duduk, Yi Fan memasuki gereja dan berjalan menuju altar dengan gagah namun ada raut gugp dimukanya. Sehun tersenyum maklum karena sewaktu ia menikah dengan Luhan ia juga seperti itu gugup setengah mati.

Musik mengalun indah memenuhi gereja, disaat itu pula pintu gereja terbuka kembali dan menampilkan seorang yeoja tinggi bersurai hitam di sanggul dan memakaii gaun putih panjang. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis di gandeng sang ayah menuju ke pelaminan. Yeoja yang Sehun selalu kenal dengan nama Tao itu berjalan pelan dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas gugup. Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa melihat Tao karena sama dengan Luhannya.

Mengingat tentang satu tahun lalu ia mengalami hal yang sama membuat tawanya hilang seketika digantikan rasa sesak yang menurut Sehun sangat asing. Begitu mendengar janji suci yang diucapkan oleh Yi Fan begitupun Tao ia tersenyum miris, karena janji itu ia remehkan dan ia langgar sesuka hatinya.

Sehun melihat Yi Fan memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Tao, seketika itu juga ia melihat cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. Mencopot cincin itu dari jari manisnya kemudian melihat huruf hangul dan hanja yaitu 'Hun Dan Han' kemudian ia mengambil satu cincin yang berada didalam saku jasnya kemudian melihat tulisan didalamnya 'Han Dan Hun'. Cairan bening itu memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Ia tak bisa menahannya. Kenangan sewaktu ia menikah itu adalah kenangan yang paling indah menurutnya, kenangan yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan.

Sehun keluar dari dalam gereja, walau mendapati tatapan aneh dan heran karena ia keluar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi Sehun tak memperdulikannya ia terus berjalan kedepan jalan raya gereja, ia menaiki sebuah taksi dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotelnya.

Ciitt...

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun tepat berhenti di depan lobi hotelnya, Sehun membayar kemudian memasuki hotel itu dengan langkah gontai.

"Awas gege !" Sehun terkejut saat seorang gadis kecil menarik tangannya kemudian bersembunyi dibalik badannya.

"Lindungi aku gege, aku takut." Sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya heran. Akhirnya, Sehun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil itu kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Hei, Siapa namamu ? kenapa kau bersembunyi ?" Sehun bertanya dengan bahasa mandarin yang ia pernah pelajari dan Luhan ajari.

"Aku ? Aku..."

"Amayaa ! Kau dimana ?" anak kecil tadi langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun.

Tap..Tap...

"Excuse me... Do you see the little girl that wear a pink jacket ?" suara yeoja di balik punggungnya menyapa indra pendengarannya lembut.

"Eum ? I Don't see..." ketika Sehun berbalik, matanya yang sipit langsung membulat sempurna.

"L-Luhan ?" Sementara yeoja yang dipanggil Luhan hanya mampu terdiam dan kaku.

Hening. Tidak ada gerakan apalagi suara di antara mereka hanya ada kecanggungan yang mendalam diantara mereka.

"Eommaa... Luhan eomma." Luhan tersadar begitu ada suara yang memanggilnya. Sementara, Sehun tersadar karena Luhan menarik gadis kecil itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Amaya, kau kemana saja, eum ? aku mencarimu." Gadis kecil itu mencebilkan mulutnya.

"Amaya hanya ingin bermain eomma, ayolah kita bermain, eoh ?" Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menggendong Amaya, ia mencoba menganggap Sehun tak nampak.

"Eum ! tentu, ayo kita bermain !" Luhan tersenyum.

"YEAYY ! Ayo kita bermaiin ! Bye gege !" Amaya melambaikan tangan dari gendongan Luhan yang berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalasnya, kemudian ia terpaku kembali. Senyuman itu, sudah lama ia tak melihat senyuman Luhan.

Tapi...

Eomma ? Amaya ? Sehun heran dengan kedua orang yang pergi dari hadapannya tadi. Apa hubungan mereka ? kenapa bisa ? eomma ? Luhan menjadi eomma ?

Dan bukankah tadi Luhan juga tak menganggap Sehun ada ? Sehun tersenyum miris.

_Luhan membencinya...tentu saja..._

o0o

Di satu sisi, setelah Luhan berhasil menidurkan Amaya sehabis bermain. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian tadi siang.

Ia bertemu namja itu lagi, namja yang membuatnya hancur berantakan, namja yang selalu ia cintai.  
>namja yang bernama Sehun itu semakin terlihat tampan, atau karena Luhan merindukannya ? atau karena Sehun memakai balutan jas yang lengkap dan rapi ?<p>

Tapi, kenapa Sehun berada disini ? apa yang ia lakukan ?

Sesaat kemudian ia mengingat bahwa yeoja yang menjadi selingkuhan suaminya itu , ralat mantan –menurut Luhan - suaminya itu adalah orang china jadi bisa saja kan Sehun ingin melamar dan menikahi yeoja itu dalam waktu dekat ? Luhan tertawa, tapi tawanya terdengar mengenaskan.

Ia bodoh, masih saja mengharapkan Sehun padahal jelas-jelas Sehun bahagia mempunyai yeoja baru.

Sehun bahagia dengan yang lain. Itu yang Luhan tahu.

o0o

Keesokan harinya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya khawatir dan takut. Ia takut diusir Luhan atau yang lebih buruk ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi rasa itu terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran dan juga tekad Sehun untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Ting Tong...Ting Tong...

"Nugu...Seyo ?" Suara Luhan melemah saat melihat sesosok namja yang berkulit putih pucat dan tatapan tajam berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Namja yang menghilang kemudian kembali lagi di hadapannya.

"Lu-" Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan kembali menutup pintu, tapi dengan gerakan refleks Sehun mencegah pintu itu tertutup.

"Lu, aku mohon buka pintunya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Luhan diam tapi terus berusaha menutup rapat pintu yang ditahan Sehun.

"Aku mohon,Lu... Aku ingin bicara kepadamu."

"PERGI ! tak ada yang ingin ku bicarakan !"

"Lu... Aku mohon aku ingin membicarakan tentang kita." Seketika pintu itu terbuka lebar, Luhan sudah lemas apalagi mendengar Sehun ingin membicarakan tentang dirinya dan Sehun sendiri.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang matanya sudah memerah, Sehun menarik nafas kemudian mencoba mendekati Luhan. Tapi sayang Luhan mudur selangkah, Sehun mencoba mendekati satu langkh lagi, Luhan malah mundur dua langkah. Ketika Sehun mencoba sekali lagi untuk melangkah, Luhan malah benar benar murka terhadapnya.

"Berhenti disitu ! Diam ! Jangan mendekat !" Sehun terkesiap. Dia berdiri kaku diambang pintu.

"Lu..." Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan lirih sangat lirih.

"Pergi. Jangan pernah sebut namaku." Luhan menatap tajam Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kata kata dingin yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Aku mohon Lu-"

"PERGI !" Luhan semakin murka melihat Sehun yang begitu keukeuh berdiri ditempatnya. Sehun tidak pergi ia tetap ditempat, malah berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"PERGI ! AKU TAK MAU KAU DISINI ! PERGI ! JANGAN MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU !" akhirnya Luhan berteriak histeris pertahanannya runtuh, air mata ikut mengalir deras saat Luhan berteriak kencang.

"Ada apa ini ?" Suara seorang namja dari belakang Sehun, membuat Sehun menoleh kebelakangnya.

Bola mata namja itu membulat melihat Luhan yang menangis deras dan juga sudah terduduk dilantai. Namja itu berlari mendekati Luhan dan mendekap Luhan erat.

Sementara, Sehun diam mematung menyaksikan adegan namja itu dengan Luhan. Didalam hatinya ia merasakan ada rasa cemburu, iri, dan hah... entahlah semua yang Sehun rasakan menjadi satu kesatuan yang membuat dirinya pusing.

Namja itu membawa Luhan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hijau tosca yang menenangkan, terus mendekap Luhan sampai isakkan Luhan reda, bahkan tertidur di dada namja itu.

Setelah melihat Luhan tenang namja itu menyenderkan Luhan ke sandaran sofa kemudian bangkit menemui Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi... aku mohon tinggalkan apartemen ini sekarang juga, aku tak ingin kau menyiksa Luhan kembali." Sehun mengerenyit heran, kenapa namja ini bisa tahu namanya ?

"Aku mohon tinggalkan Luhan dan apartemen ini sekarang." Dengan langkah berat dan heran ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Luhan.

Namja itu ...bukannya namja yang waktu itu ? siapa dia ? siapa dia bagi Luhan ? dan kenapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya ?

Pikiran Sehun kalut. Terlalu memusingkan ini semua baginya.

_Ya Tuhan... Ku mohon tunjukan takdirMu..._

**TBC**

**HAII... Bee is back !**

**Sorry baru bisa update... gak kesempetan buat update kemarin-kemarin..**

**Dari hari kamis itu ada pensi disekolah trus Jum'at persiapan Persami , dan sabtu minggu nya aku persami di jambore, senin aku kecapean abis persami karena juga sekolah, selasa baru sempet kepegang ni FF dan hari ini baru selesai Ffnya...*Curcol* u,u mianhaeee...**

**Maaf juga ni ff tambah ngawur bin gaje ... tapi makasih lho yaa... masih ada yang nge-review walaupun *ehem* dikit... tapi aku bersyukur kok... tandanya kalian mengapresiasi ff ku Thankyou all... ^^**

**Oiya, kan disini namja itu masih misterius ... kalian maunya siapa ? aku udah ada sih tapi takut kurang cocok dan akhirnya kalian gak suka ... need saran ;)**

**Thankyou for The Revieww ~~~ :***

**Iyas : Nih udah kejawab misterinya, hmmm spoiler yoo.. hunhan akan selalu bersama Thanks for review ~:***

** : Yup ! ini udah next !**

**Guest : Yes ! You're right beb ! 100 deh buat kamu :* *spoiler lagi***

**Ani n : Iya ya pendek bgt u,u hahaha masih dendam ama Sehun ni anak ckckck XD hayoo mau yang mana ? iya dong luhan harus happy ! Yup ! terimakasih beb ~ :***

**Meriska-Xi : Hahaha kyaknya ada yang dendam nih ama Sehun XD**

**SyiSehun : Hayooo siapa ? belum ketebak nihhhh ... kamu mau nya siapa ?**

**Guest 2 : YUP ! diusahakan. Of course ! *evillaugh***

**HUNsayHAN : Luhan di beijing kok ... udah kejawab kan ? ayooo namja itu siapa ? you're right beb ! XD**

**Lisnana1 : Ini udah lanjut say ~ hmmm... ayoo Luhan udah punya anak belom ya ? hayoo laki-laki itu siapa ? aku juga butuh saran nih ...Ok ! Gomawooo~**

**Thanks To :**

**Luludeer2009 | Lisnana1 | |ruixi1 | NoonaLu | Eclair Oh | Poe Chaerin |Galaxy1004 |Meriska-Xi |Missa69 |Daristaeby | HUNsayHAN | | 94KidShn |SantieStella |Es Drop | | novieclalueaiyaankqmue |Asuzyyy | Kinannkinanti |Elfanna19 | PandaCherry |Kim Dihyun| The Spring |**

**Thankyou ~~ and Love You all ~~:***


	7. Sorry (Author's )

Maaf ya buat yang chapter terakhir itu aku apus lagi...

aku ulang lagi...

semua pada gak suka kan? dan emang juga alur + jalan cerita ga jelas...

aku minta maaf bgt..

ada yang bilang aku udah gak niat jadi buru2 nyelesaiinnya... iya emang iya aku akuin dan aku ngerasa bersalah bgt,, jadi aku pengen remake endingnya okkey ?

trus ada yang suruh aku berehenti jadi author, aku baru disini masa berehenti,aku bakal stay dan ngaku salah klo emang salah...

yaudah... makasih buat yang review chptr yang kemaren sangat abal-abal dan gak mutu... mudah-mudaahan sabtu atau minggu aku bisa kelarin dan kasih ending yang kalian harapkan :)

Bee48,

21.11.2014


	8. Chasing you and forgiven

Chapter 7

Tes...Tes...

Bulir-bulir hujan semakin sedikit, menyisahkan embun pada jendela dan juga dedaunan. Sehun menatap kosong perapian yang berada di kamar hotelnya.

Pertengkaran yang terjadi semalam adalah pertengkaran sekaligus penolakan yang Luhan lakukan secara kasar terhadapnya. Semua begitu menyakitkan, Sehun semakin yakin dan harapannya begitu sudah pupus dengan penolakan Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya kembali. Merasakan betapa perihnya hati yang ditolak dan diacuhkan. Begitu Sehun membuka matanya, bulir air mengalir pelan menuruni pipinya. Sakit jika seperti ini terus menerus, ditolak dan dibenci Luhan.

Kadang ia berpikir lebih baik untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dengan begitu pedih yang ia rasakan juga mati bersamanya.

Tapi dia bukan namja cengeng dan pengecut. Hanya dengan penolakkan Luhan ia menyerah, tidak ia tidak akan pernah putus asa dan menyerah.

Sehun menyambar ponselnya, membuka _screen-lock_ kemudian mencari kontak baru yang ia dapat dari detektif suruhannya.

"Hello ?" Suara jernih disebrang sana membuat lidah Sehun kelu.

"..."

"Ini siapa ?" Lagi, suara itu yang Sehun rindukan.

"Lu..." Tak ada sahutan setelahnya.

Nit..Nit..Nit...

Sehun menatap ponselnya nanar. Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak. Pantas ya, dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Sehun menjerit frustasi. Ini yang tidak bisa ia biarkan jika ia bertemu dengan Luhan namun tak bisa menggapainya, ia tak bisa menahan rasa itu lagi maka ia putuskan untuk keluar menemui Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya menguntit ?

Setelah sampai di apartemen Luhan ia melihat Luhan berjalan keluar dengan namja dan anak kecil yang berada di foto. Tampak bahagia dan seperti keluarga kecil yang sempurna.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Amaya ditengah digandeng oleh Luhan dan namja itu. Sehun terus mengikutinya sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah taman kota yang terawat dan bersih, Sehun bersembunyi dibalik pohon saat mengetahui mereka menduduki sebuah bangku taman

DEG !

Luhan sedang tertawa hangat dengan namja yang kemarin melarangnya bicara bersama Luhan, juga anak kecil yang berada di foto itu yang Sehun tahu bernama Amaya.

Sehun terus mengintai dari balik pohon yang berjarak 5 meter dari Luhan.

"Luhan-ah ! Amaya ! kalian mau ice cream tidak ?" Tanya namja itu.

"Tentu, Umin Ge !" jawab Luhan, sementara anak kecil itu mengangguk lucu.

"Ayo ! kita beli." Mereka menuju ke penjual ice cream. Sehun terus mengintai mereka bertiga. Agak risih dan iri sebenarnya saat namja yang di panggil Umin itu mengusak lembut rambut Luhan dan juga menggandeng Luhan dengan erat.

Ingin sekali ia keluar dari tempat ini lalu memberikan bogem mentah untuk namja itu, tapi apa boleh buat ? Luhan bisa bertambah membencinya bukan ? Sehun menahan emosinya dengan sangat terkendali.

Ia harus banyak sabar dan tabah dalam menghadapi Luhan sekarang. Sehun kembali mengintai Luhan dengan jarak yang aman. Ternyata mereka punya rencana lain, buktinya mereka sekarang sedang menunggu bus di halte. Ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi datang mereka menaikinya dan Sehun memilih untuk naik taksi, ia tak ingin menunggu bus berikutnya yang akan datang 15 menit setelahnya. Tidak ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak Luhan.

Taksi yang di tumpangi Sehun berhenti di depan lobi mall, karena Luhan juga telah turun disana bersama namja yang bernama Umin dan Amaya. Sehun melihat dari kejauhan mobil sedan berwarna hitam menghampiri mereka bertiga. Namja itu mengantar Amaya kedalam mobil tersebut kemudian kembali ke samping Luhan setelah melambaikan tanganya.

Emosi Sehun tersulut. Jadi mereka ingin berkencan ? tidak, tidak mungkin dan tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sehun berlari kecil mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. ketika jarak yang terbentang hanya 2 meter ia berhenti dan berjalan santai.

Sehun melihat dua orang ini memasuki restauran yang memiliki unsur romantis. Sehun menggerutu dalam hati, namja yang ia ketahui bernama Umin itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Luhan dan Umin –namja yang bersama Luhan- mengambil meja _outdoor_ yang paling pojok sementara Sehun mengambil 3 meja dari meja mereka. Sehun memakai tudung jaketnya kemudian kembali melihat kearah Luhan, muka Sehun datar sangat datar begitu ia melihat Luhan sedang bercengkrama dan tertawa hangat bersama namja lain.

Pelayan datang mengganggu kegiatan Sehun mengintai Luhan, Sehun hanya memesan _choco bubble tea _yang paling simple agar pelayan itu cepat pergi dan ia bisa kembali mengawasi Luhan.

Selanjutnya ada perasaan lega dalam hati Sehun karena hanya kejadian normal yang ia lihat, namun Sehun salah ketika ia hendak mengabiskan satu tegakkan bubble tea nya ia melihat namja itu menatap dalam Luhan kemudian perlahan kepala dua insan itu mendekat.

Dalam sekejap ! Hati Sehun terbakar cemburu ! Sehun menaruh gelasnya agak dibanting, saat jarak itu makin menipis Sehun mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya dan ketika jarak itu sudah 2cm Sehun langsung menarik namja itu.

BUKK !

"SEHUN !"

Sehun memberi namja itu bogem mentah yang membuat namja itu tersungkur di lantai. Nafas Sehun terengah-engah, Emosinya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Ketika ingin menyerang kembali tangan Sehun ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Berhenti Oh Sehunssi !" Luhan mengahampiri namja itu kemudian menatap Sehun tajam.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadap Xiumin?" Luhan menatap nyalang Sehun, membuat Sehun terhenyak tapi ia sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini ?! KENAPA OH SEHUN !" Luhan menjerit frustasi, air matanya ia biarkan turun di depan Sehun, ia juga sudah tak peduli dengan orang orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa ...hikss.. kenapa ?" pertahanan Luhan runtuh. Ia terisak hebat yang membuat Sehun menatapnya sendu.

Sehun memajukan dirinya dan meraih lengan Luhan yang langsung Luhan tampik dengan kasar.

"Lepas ! jangan sentuh aku ! Pergi !" Sehun tak bergeming.

"Aku mohon kau pergi !" Sehun pasrah, ia salah ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dengan langkah gontai ia melangkah meninggalkan Luhan dan Xiumin. Sehun mendengar samar-samar Luhan menanyakan namja itu apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak, tapi kenapa dengan Sehun ia tidak menanyakannya ?

Tanpa disadari Luhan, ketika Sehun pergi namja yang bernama Xiumin itu tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

_**Menyesal. **_

Satu kata itulah yang sedari tadi mengitari kepala oh sehun. Ia sangat menyesal tak dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. ia juga merasakan rasa marah menyelimuti hatinya, bukan bukan marah terhadap Luhan tapi terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Betul bukan ? jika saja dulu ia tak tergoda oleh yeoja yang menjadi mantannya –Zitao- maka tidak akan seperti ini, tidak ada kejadiannya ia akan pergi ke beijing dan mengejar Luhan begitupun tentang lelaki itu.

Arghhhhhh ! ingin rasanya ia teriak dan memecahkan barang yang berada di sekitarnya tapi niat itu ia batalkan karena ini bukan rumahnya melainkan hotel. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang, memukul ranjang yang tak bersalah kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosi.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, cahaya yang masuk dari celah gorden mengganggu tidurnya yang awalnya ia rencanakan untuk bangun siang. Sehun duduk diatas ranjangnya, menoleh kearah jam digital yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Jam 8. Sehun menguap lebar kemudian melangkahkan diri menuju ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi ia memeriksa _handphone_nya. Saat layar _handphone_nya menampilkan sebuah foto ia ingat kejadian semalam yang membuat emosinya tersulut tak terkendali.

Dengan panik ia melempar _handphone_nya, kemudian memakai pakaian yang ia ambil dari dalam koper, lalu menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan dan pergi ke apartemen Luhan, untuk meminta maaf.

Sesampainya di gedung apartemen Luhan, langkah Sehun semakin pelan ia agak ragu menemui Luhan apalagi semalam ia membuat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa dia bersalah dan dia harus meminta maaf kepada Luhan.

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan langkah yakin. Begitu sampai di depan pintu ia mengetuk dan mengebell pintu itu. tapi sudah lima menit berlalu tak ada tanda –tanda pintu itu akan terbuka, tapi Sehun tak menyerah ia terus mengetuk dan menge-bell pintu itu.

Saat 30menit sudah berlalu ingin rasanya Sehun menyerah karena Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tak ada di dalam tapi Sehun akan menunggui Luhan pulang. Ia harus menemui Luhan.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, menit berubah menjadi jam, pagi pun mulai berubah menjadi malam. bunyi detik jam di telinga Sehun semakin menyiksanya. Sehun merasa takdir mempermainkannya, atau Luhan sengaja karena ia tahu mungkin saja Sehun berada di apartemennya ?

Setelah berjam-jam menanti Luhan ia menyerah, ia tahu Luhan –mungkin- menghindarinya yang membuat hati Sehun teriris. Dengan langkah gontai ia memutuskan kembali ke hotelnya.

Sesampainya di hotel ia melepas jaketnya kemudian duduk di sofa.

Krruyuukk..

Perut Sehun bunyi, demi Luhan ia tak makan apa apa tadi pagi saat sarapan ia juga hanya memakan roti agar cepat menemui Luhan di apartemen. Sehun putuskan untuk membuat mie ramen instan dan coklat panas. Saat ingin menyeruput coklat panasnya ia jadi teringat tadi pagi Luhan tak ada di rumah, sehun mengambil handphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo ?" Ucap Sehun.

"Ne, wae sajangnim ?"

"Aku meminta mu untuk mencari posisi Luhan sekarang." Ucap sehun dengan nada tegas.

"Dia di Beijing bos."

"Bukan. Cari tau dimana dia berada, karena tadi pagi ia tak ada di apartemennya." Sehun mengumpat karena detektifnya yang satu ini agak lemot.

"Ah ! baiklah bos, saya akan mencarinya." Sambungan telpon Sehun matikan. Ia berharap hasilnya tak membuat hatinya sedih lagi.

Sehun menaruh handphonenya kemudian melanjutkan makan dan menghabiskan coklat panasnya, setelah 10 menit selesai makan ia menuju kamarnya, melihat sebentar ke arah kalender kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur _king_ size-nya.

_Aku disini tinggal 4 hari lagi, apakah cukup untuk memintamu dan mendapatkan maaf darimu ?_

_._

_._

_._

"Dia sedang berada di kediaman Kim Minseok atau biasa dikenal Xiumin, Tuan Oh." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Berikan aku alamatnya lewat SMS." Sang detektif meng-iyakan kemudian mengirimkan Sehun alamat Xiumin.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti walau ia tahu, nanti ia dapat menerima segala penolakkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

Sehun beranjak menuju alamat itu secepatnya.

Mobil berwarna merah yang Sehun kendarai berhenti di sebuah rumah yang minimalis namun elegan. Ia mengintai di dalam mobilnya. Ia bukannya tidak yakin dengan alamat itu atau informasi itu hanya saja ia ingin meyakinkan apakah Luhan benar berada disana atau sudah kembali pulang.

Semenit kemudian Sehun mendapatkan jawabannya, Luhan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mobil berwarna silver yang memasuki rumah itu.

Sehun menatapnya jengah, ternyata itu mobil Xiumin karena Xiumin keluar dari mobil itu beserta Amaya. Xiumin turun dengan menggandeng Amaya kemudian mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

Lagi lagi Sehun harus mengendalikan dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian memukul setir mobil dengan kencang. Ia sedang meluapkan amarahnya disana –walau tidak membantu-.

Kemudian mereka bertiga memasuki rumah itu. Sehun menatap itu dengan raut yang sangat menyiratkan kecemburuan serta kemarahan. Lama sangat lama Sehun mencoba menahan semua amarahnya sampai akhirnya ia menyerah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar mobil dan menghampiri rumah kediaman Luhan.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun mengetuknya dengan jantung yang berdebar sungguh sebenarnya ada keraguan di hatinya, ragu karena bayangan Luhan menolaknya selalu menghantuinya.

"Nuguseyo ?" Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, Luhan yang membukakan pintunya.

Luhan terdiam, ralat lebih tepatnya terpaku.

"Lu..."

Brak !

Pintu itu di banting Luhan dengan keras.

"PERGI DARI SINI !" Luhan menjerit dari dalam, sementara Sehun merasa hatinya kembali teriris.

"Aku mohon, Lu, dengarkan aku ... sekali saja !"

"TIDAK ! AKU BILANG PERGI YA, PERGI !" Luhan kembali berteriak histeris.

Sehun terdiam, ia belum menyerah karena sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat ! ia tak akan menyerah jika ini tentang Luhan.

"Baiklah, Lu, Aku akan terus disini sampai kau kembali kepadaku." Suara Sehun pelan namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya. Dan itu malah membuat Luhan terisak.

"Kumohon,Lu..." Sehun masih mencoba mengajak Luhan berbicara tapi Luhan tetap diam dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya untuk reda.

Malam hari pun tiba, Sehun masih tetap ditempatnya. Diam dan keukueh tetap disitu walau langit sudah menandakan mendung. Ia akan terus menunggu Luhan untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

LUHAN SIDE.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Lu ?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku ?" Xiumin mengangkat alisnya dan kemudian memberikan Luhan segelas coklat panas.

"Minumlah!" Luhan mengangguk lalu meminum coklat panas itu, setelah tegukkan yang terakhir Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tadi pingsan, menangis begitu lama karena Sehun kesini." Luhan menegang mendengar kata Sehun.

"Apakah dia belum pergi ?" Xiumin menggeleng yang membuat Luhan tambah tegang.

"Dari tadi sore posisinya belum berubah, masih duduk di depan pintu."

"Kau tidak mengusirnya, Ge ?"

"Tidak, dia datang bukan untukku jadi aku tak berhak mengusirnya. Aku tak mau membuat keributan dengan suamimu yang sangat _overprotective_." Xiumin mengejek Luhan yang dibalas Luhan dengan tatapan sengit.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan. Sebenarnya Xiumin ingin sekali membicarakan sesuatu namun ia takut melukai Luhan.

"Ge, Amaya mana ?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Amaya sudah tidur, aku menyuruhnya tidur setelah ia mendengar suara mu dan Sehun berteriak satu sama lain." Luhan ber-oh ria dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau...kau kenapa seperti ini Luhan ?" Walau ragu akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menanyakannya. Luhan mengerenyit heran.

"Maksud, Gege ?"

"Ya, kenapa kau bersikap ini kepada Sehun ?" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, ge."

"Iya memang, aku tahu semuanya...tapi, Kenapa kau tak membiarkan Sehun bicara padamu ?" Xiumin menatap Luhan yang menunduk. Luhan menahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Entahlah..." Suara Luhan melemah.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkannya, Han ?" Tanya Xiumin lagi semakin mendalam.

"Diaa... dia melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku sakit."

"Tapi dia sudah meminta maaf kepadamu bukan ?" Luhan diam namun hatinya membenarkan.

"Dia tak sungguh-sungguh." Luhan menepis segala pemikiran positif tentang Sehun dihati dan pikirannya.

"Tapi Luhan, aku kali ini melihatnya sungguh sungguh." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar Amaya.

"Sudahlah, Ge, Aku malas membahasnya." Selepas kepergian Luhan, Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas kelakuan adik sepupunya itu.

_Si keras kepala Xi Luhan... _

Xiumin berdecak kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

Ketika pagi menjelang Xiumin membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, ia ingin menyiapkan sarapan dan pergi membeli keperluan yang sudah habis.

Xiumin berkutat di dapur selama kurang lebih setengah jam untuk membuat _sandwich_ serta kopi dan susu untuk menu sarapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Gege !" Suara cempreng itu mengejutkan Xiumin saat ia sedang menata meja makannya.

"Aigoo...Amaya ! kau mengagetkanku !" Anak kecil itu hanya terkekeh.

"Luhan eonni mana eum ?" tanya Xiumin pada Amaya.

"Luhan eomma ?" Xiumin mengangguk.

Amaya hanya membalasnya dengan menaikan bahunya, menandakan ia tak tahu.

"Bukannya Luhan eomma tidur di kamarmu semalam ?" Amaya menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidul cendili, Gege !" Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini, gege ingin memanggil Luhan. Kita akan sarapan bersama."

"Siap kapten !" Amaya memberikan acungan jempol yang membut Xiumin gemas.

"Luhan !"

"Luhannie." Tetap tak ada sautan.

Tok tok tok

"Luhan-ah !" tetap sunyi.

Cklek !

Xiumin mendapati Luhan sedang memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan ?" Xiumin menyentuh pundaknya.

"Eh ya ?" Luhan terkesiap karena ada Xiumin di depannya.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Ah ? Tak apa, Ge ?" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo kita sarapan bersama ! Amaya sudah menunggumu." Luhan mengangguk kemudian bangkit menuju meja makan.

"Kajja !" Luhan meninggalkan Xiumin di kamar itu.

Saat Luhan menghilang Xiumin yang penasaran melihat kearah yang Luhan lihat tadi. Betapa terkejutnya Xiumin saat melihat objek yang menjadi pandangannya –dan Luhan- . itu adalah pemilik Oh corp. Yang bernama _Oh Sehun_.

Namja itu meringkuk di depan pintu, ia masih terlelap tapi tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Sepertinya Oh Sehun benar-benar memperjuangkan cintanya kembali.

.

.

"Gege ! nanti kau ingin kemana ?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah selesai sarapan.

"Aku ingin belanja beberapa keperluanku." Jawab Xiumin santai.

"aku boleh menitip ?" Luhan memasang aegyonya yang membuat Xiumin jengah.

"Baiklah, apa ?" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin Taro bubble tea satu."

"Aku juga !" Teriak Amaya yang sedang menonton kartun.

"Oke, tunggu aku ya ?" Luhan mengangguk mengerti .

Xiumin bersiap-siap menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi baru sampai di depan gerbang ada yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Xiumin berbalik perlahan.

"Wae? Ada apa ?" Tanya Xiumin datar.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Maaf." Xiumin melepaskan tangannya kemudian melangkah lagi.

"Aku mohon, hanya 10 menit." Xiumin berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Katakanlah."

"Aku tak tahu ini adalah hal yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin sekali kau membujuk Luhan untuk menemuiku, sekali saja. aku tahu aku pernah melukainya ... dan... aku aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat kehilangan dirinya saat dia pergi. aku ingin dia kembali ke sisiku." Sehun menjedanya sebentar kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Semua cara sudah ku tempuh bahkan aku mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, namun semuanya seakan semakin aku mengejarnya semakin ia menjauh dariku. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? aku tak peduli ini menjatuhkan harga diriku, aku hanya ingin Luhan kembali. Tapi, jika malam ini aku tak mendapatkan maaf darinya, yasudah aku akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupannya seperti yang ia minta. Kumohon beri aku cara untuk mendapatkan maafnya." Xiumin menatap Sehun dengan iba.

Sehun benar-benar berantakan sekarang, baju nya sangat kusut begitupun dengan wajahnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Huffttt...kalian berdua ternyata sama. ayo, ikut aku. jangan membicarakannya disini." Sehun menenatap Xiumin tak percaya.

"Kau...kau ingin membantuku ?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih. Oiya ! maaf...kemarin aku menghajarmu."

"Tak apa-apa...memang itu yang aku mau." Sehun mengerenyitkan keningnya namun saat ia ingin bertanya Xiumin sudah meninggalkannya masuk kedalam mobil.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Kau tunggu di food court, aku ingin berbelanja dahulu." Sehun mengangguk paham.

Setelah kurang lebih meninggalkan Sehun selama dua puluh menit Xiumin kembali. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk membuatkan kopi serta taro bubble tea pesanan Luhan dan Amaya.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu ?" Xiumin langsung to the point.

"Tapi sebentar, mengapa kau mau membantuku ?" Sehun menatap Xiumin penuh selidik.

"Aku ingin membantumu karena aku melihat kau punya kesungguhan yang mendalam tentang Luhan." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku benar-benar akan memperjuangkannya sekarang, tak akan aku sia-siakan dia lagi."

"Baguslah...dan karena itulah aku ingin membantumu. Apa yang bisa ku bantu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau membujuknya untuk menemuiku."

"Sudah tak ada lagi ?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ia sudah berada di depanmu ?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan meminta maaf."

"Hanya itu ? kau yakin ?" Lagi lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"memang ada lagi ?" Xiumin yang gantian mengangguk.

Sehun menatapnya penuh curiga sementara Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Sehun kembali menunggui Luhan dirumah Xiumin. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Xiumin tadi pagi membuat semangatnya semakin berkobar apalagi saat Xiumin setuju membantunya mendapatkan Luhan kembali.

Saat itu juga ia merasa Xiumin adalah malaikat penolong dan dendamnya pada xiumin pun hilang seketika.

Setelah pembicarannya dengan Xiumin membuat rasa percaya dirinya tumbuh lagi.

Flashback...

"Memang ada lagi ?" Xiumin mengangguk.

Sehun mengerenyit heran kemudian menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Apa ?"

"Kau tak mau aku membujuknya kembali kesisimu ?" Sehun terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin, tapi itu namanya pemaksaan bukan ?

"Atau... Kau ingin aku memberimu info tentang Luhan yang dapat membuatmu percaya diri lagi ?" Xiumin memberi jeda dan menatap Sehun.

"Kau pilih yang mana ?"

"Aku ... pilih yang kedua." Xiumin mengulum senyumnya.

"Tapi bukankah waktumu tinggal hari ini ?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menjawabnya,

"Iya... tapi setidaknya aku telah mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya dan sudah menjelaskan kepadanya." Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahumu." Sehun memasang indra pendengarannya dengan seksama.

"Luhan masih mencintaimu, cintanya kepadamu masih sama hanya saja, ia takut di khianati lagi. tadi pagi aku melihatnya sedang melihat kearahmu dengan tatapan sendu...aku tau ia mengkhawatirkanmu walaupun ia tak mengatakannya aku tau. Aku senang ketika melihatmu datang ke Beijing mengejar Luhan, aku merasa kau sebenarnya mencintai Luhan dengan segenap hatimu hanya saja waktu itu kau hanya bosan." Sehun terdiam, mencerna setiap kata Xiumin yang tidak sepenuhnya ia percayai.

"Kau tak mengarang cerita kan ? dan bukankah kau mencintai Luhan ? kenapa malah senang melihatku mengejar Luhan?" Xiumin tertawa kecil.

"Untuk apa aku mengarangnya. Tak ada gunanya. Aku ? aku mencintai Luhan memang. Aku mencintainya sebagai adikku. Karena memang ia adalah sepupuku."

Sehun merasa perlahan segala beban yang telah ia tanggung selama ini terangkat secara perlahan.

"Oiya ! satu lagi, Luhan belum memberitahukan kepada keluarganya tentang perpisahan kalian, aku harap kau bisa memulihkan ini semua dengan benar. Aku percayakan Luhan kepadamu." Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"Gomawo, Ge." Xiumin mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Flashback off..

Sementara satu sisi, yeoja bermata rusa itu sedang memainkan gadgetnya sambil memakan tteobokki yang tadi ia pesan secara delivery.

"Hei, kalau makan jangan sambil bermain game." Xiumin lewat di hadapan Luhan sambil meraih gadget itu dan mematikannya.

"Ahhhh Gege!" Luhan berteriak kesal, pasalnya ia sudah mecapai level 20 sejak ia memainkannya satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Tak boleh, jika kau ingin makan makan saja jangan sambil bermain." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek.

Xiumin terkekeh.

"Abiskan dulu." Luhan menggeleng.

"Habiskan." Lagi lagi Luhan menggeleng.

"Yasudah aku kasih Sehun saja okkey ?" Luhan bereaksi.

"Andwe ! aku masih lapar dan aku ingin makan."

"Nah begitu dong." Luhan tak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan makannya.

Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti terhadap Luhan. Luhan tidak merasakannya karena ia memakan dengan lahap tteobokki nya.

Begitu selesai makan, Luhan membereskan bungkusnya, minum kemudian kembali memegang handphonenya kembali. Tepat sebelum Luhan memencet tombol resume Xiumin meneriakan namanya.

"Ada apa lagi gegeku sayang?" Sungguh Luhan kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang penting aku ingin bicarakan." Xiumin membuat mimik wajah yang menenggangkan membuat Luhan menaruh kembali handphonenya dan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Xiumin.

"Waeyo ?" Xiumin menatap Luhan tepat di manik mata yeoja manis itu.

Xiumin menghela nafas sejenak kemudian, "Apakah kau serius tetap melakukan ini semua?" Luhan mengerenyit heran.

"Maksud, gege ?"

"Maksudku, apakah kau terus bertahan pada pendirianmu untuk mengabaikan Sehun seperti ini ?" Luhan terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Xiumin.

"Ya, tentu saja. dia telah menyakitiku. Kenapa aku harus bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan peduli dengannya begitu?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." Luhan mendelik kearah Xiumin.

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau tak ingin memberinya kesempatan kedua untuknya ?" Luhan menghela nafas kemudian menatap Xiumin tajam.

"Dengan memaafkannya begitu ?" Luhan tersenyum getir, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali.

"Luka ini masih terasa perih ketika melihat wajahnya, Ge. Lagipula kenapa Gege menanyakan itu sekarang ? kau telah dibayar olehnya, hm ?"

Xiumin tergagap.

"Xi Luhan, sumpah demi apapun aku tak dibayar olehnya sepeserpun. Tapi aku mohon beri dia kesempatan lagi. dia telah menyesal, tak bisakah kau menemuinya sejenak untuk mendengarkannya ?"

"Untuk apa ? Untuk apa aku mendengarkan penjelasannya, orang yang sudah bahagia dengan yeoja lain diluar sana ?"

"Maksudmu Tao ?"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI !" jerit Luhan sambil menahan air mata yang sudah terbendung di kelopak matanya.

"Okkey, biar aku jelaskan. Tapi, bisakah kau berjanji untuk menemui Sehun setelah ini ?" Luhan hanya terdiam tapi kemudian menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. Xiumin tersenyum

"Tao,sudah menikah dengan namja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Sehun menghadiri acara itu yang diadakan di sini. Tujuan Sehun kenegara ini juga untuk mencarimu. Jadi, bisakah kau menghargai kedatangannya ?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya." Xiumin mengangguk senang.

Luhan mengusap air matanya kemudian berjalan keluar teras menemui Sehun.

Jujur saat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu utama, hatinya berdebar tak menentu. Luhan merasa bibirnya kering begitu juga keringat dingin yang perlahan mulai mengalir.

"Sehun ? kenapa kau masih disini ?" Sehun menoleh kesumber suara, Sehun tersenyum samar mendapati Luhan berada di hadapannya.

"A-Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya, dari awal hingga sekarang."

"Menjelaskan tentang apalagi ? bukankah semuanya sudah jelas ?"

"Kesalahpahaman kita."

"Salah paham ? Itu kesalahanmu Sehun-ssi, sudahlah lagi pula aku sudah bahagia seperti ini, tanpamu." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam rumah.

Melihat Luhan keukeuh pada pendiriannya, Sehun merasa putus asa saat itu juga.

"Tapi aku tidak, Luhannie!" Sehun setengah berteriak membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, hanya menghentikan langkahnya tidak menatap Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku ? tak bisakah ?" Sehun kembali menaikan volume suaranya.

"Aku menyesal Luhan, sangat menyesal. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya Luhan ? Aku merindukanmu, apa kau juga tak merasakannya ? dan...yang paling penting aku ...aku sangat, aku sangat mencintai mu Luhan mengapa kau tak merasakan itu semua!" Sehun menyerukan kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan, Tapi Luhan tak memberi respon sedikitpun.

"Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu, menduakanmu, mengkhianatimu. Hanya kau Luhan wanita yang amat aku sayangi. Aku minta maaf Luhan !"

"kenapa jika hanya aku yang kau sayangi kau mengkhianatiku?" Sehun tak tahu Luhan akan membalasnya dan satu hal yang Sehun tak tahu Luhan setengah mati menahan isakkannya.

"Aku...Aku waktu itu hanya merasa bosan dan merasa gadis itu lebih cantik, lebih baik, lebih perhatian, dan lebih beruntung. Sementara, aku mempunyai perempuan yang polos. Aku merasa dengan memilikinya dapat membuatku merasakan kebagiaan yang tak terkira, aku tergoda."

"Bodoh." Luhan berujar lirih tapi Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Pemikiran bodoh memang , apalagi ketika kau pergi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda... aku menyadari, memang banyak wanita yang jauh lebih daripada perempuanku namun, bukankah lebih banyak namja yang lebih baik dariku ? tapi dia memilihku untuk memiliki seluruh hatinya."

Terdengar suara tertawa sinis dari bibir Luhan.

"Kau tau Sehun-ssi ? pembicaraan ini banyak membuang waktuku karena kau tahu kenapa ? karena pembicaraanmu layaknya nasi yang dibiarkan 2 hari... basi !" Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Aku mohon Luhan kembali kesisiku, aku kacau tanpamu. Aku ingin kau kembali Luhan, aku menyesal Luhan...Hiks...aku menyesal kenapa kau tak merasakannya Luhan ? Aku minta maaf Luhannie~" Sehun berteriak, tapi kemudian suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan yang perlahan mengguyuri kota beijing.

Air hujan menyatu dengan air mata Sehun dan perasaannya yang sangat begitu sakit. Sesak rasanya sesak mendapatkan penolakkan Luhan. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat Sehun lakukan lagi sekarang, tidak dapat bertahan lagi seperti air matanya yang sekarang ia lepaskan begitu saja.

_Aku menyerah, Luhan...maafkan aku..._

.

.

Brakk !

Luhan berlari masuk dengan membanting pintu utama. Menyenderkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lemas kedaun pintu berwarna coklat walnut itu. sumpah demi apapun Luhan merasakkan dadanya yang begitu sesak. ia menahan semua isakkan dan rasa bersalahnya tadi.

Tes...

Tess...

Perlahan tapi pasti air mata itu Luhan lepaskan secara perlahan. Pertahanannya runtuh, maka dari itu ia membenamkan wajahnya ke lipatan kedua dalam diam disana.

Luhan sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, ia begitu merasa bersalah memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu. tapi apa daya, ketika ia berhadapan dengan Sehun otomatis hanya perlakuan kasar dan kata kata tajam yang keluar dari bibirnya seiringan dengan kenangan buruk itu.

Luhan terus menyalurkan rasa sesak itu melalui tangisan, setelah sekitar setengah jam ia menangis Luhan mulai tenang, nafasnya mulai terkendali. Hanya saja matanya tak bisa dibohongi.

"Luhan ?" ketika mendengar suara itu Luhan langsung menyeka air mata itu dan memasang muka yang sinis.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Apa kau tak apa-apa ?" Luhan mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana tadi pembicaraanmu dengan Sehun ?" Ucapan Xiumin menghentikan Luhan yang sudah satu langkah melewati Xiumin.

"Membuang waktuku saja." Jawab Luhan dingin

Xiumin sedikit terkejut, Luhan begitu dingin dan juga bukankah tadi Luhan menangis ? dan apakah Luhan tak luluh dengan teriakkan putus asa Sehun serta Sehun yang kehujanan sekarang?

"Apakah kau tidak mencintai Sehun lagi ?" Luhan mendengus.

"Tidak." Ucap Luhan singkat kemudian melangkah kembali.

Xiumin membalikkan diri untuk melihat Luhan.

"Lalu pagi tadi itu apa ? kau menatapnya penuh arti? Bukankah itu berarti kau masih mencintai dan mengkhawatirkannya ?" Luhan kembali berhenti dan hanya menoleh kepada Xiumin.

"Aku mencintainya ? Ck.. Kau harus tau, Ge... Kadang yang dirindukan itu adalah kenangannya bukan orangnya. aku mengakui masih merindukan kenangan itu tapi untuk orangnya yang tersisa hanya kenangan buruk."

Xiumin terdiam, membiarkan Luhan pergi menuju kamarnya. Tapi, tidak Sehun dan Luhan harus bersatu . ia telah mengenal Luhan bukan hanya kemarin tapi sudah dari umur 5 tahun mereka bertemu jadi ia yakin Luhan sangatlah mencintai Sehun.

Ckelek !

Begitu pintu kamar Luhan tertutup Xiumin meneriakkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Aku harap kau tak menyesal, Lu ! Aku harap kau tidak membuat keputusan yang salah. Sekarang semuanya telah berakhir." Setelah mengucapkan itu Xiumin menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Luhan, ia hanya mematung berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah jendela yang sekarang mulai berembun.

Ia menatap seseorang yang masih duduk seperti tadi tapi menghadap kearah jendela kamar ini, seseorang itu adalah Sehun, Sehun masih menatap jendela itu dan tak peduli ia kehujanan. Luhan hanya terdiam kemudian ia menutup gorden dan mematikan lampunya. Memutuskan untuk tidur dan berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk semata.

Keesokkan harinya Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ia merasakan matanya berat. Setelah terbuka secara sempurna, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnyaa yang terasa masih kaku kemudian melihat keluar jendela.

Luhan mengerenyitkan keningnya ketika ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Hal yang harusnya membuat moodnya menjadi baik.

"Mencari Sehun?" Suara itu membuat Luhan kaget, dan langsung memasang muka datar.

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan yang kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Sementara sang pemilik suara, Xiumin, hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kemudian berlalu kearah kamar mandi.

Seusai mandi Xiumin dan Luhan sarapan bersama, Amaya sedang berada di rumah nenek Luhan. Xiumin memakan nasi goreng bikinannya dengan lahap begitu juga dengan american coffee yang melengkapi sarapan pagi ini. Xiumin menatap Luhan aneh, pasalnya Luhan hanya memandang nasi goreng itu tidak nafsu.

"Hei, Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya ? masih memikirkan Sehun?" Xiumin –masih- berusaha untuk membuat Luhan menyadari semuanya.

Luhan mendelik tajam. "Aku tidak memikirkannya."

Luhan kembali memakan nasi goreng itu.

"Benarkah ?" Luhan tidak meresponnya, ia terus menyuapi mulutnya dengan nasi goreng.

"Yasudah. Aku hanya berdoa supaya kau tak menyesal." Luhan memperlambat acara sarapan paginya, Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tak peduli." Ucap Luhan setelahnya.

Xiumin yang mendapatkan kata-kata itu kembali mengumpat kepada makhluk keras kepala yang bodoh yang berada di hadapannya.

"Luhan, berhentilah seperti ini." Xiumin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya,Lu, Kau tahu tidak ? Cinta itu punya segudang maaf,Lu. Dan jika kau tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya maka kau tak mencintainya,Lu."

"Oiya, aku hanya memberi tahumu. Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah melepas cincin pernikahan kalian, bahkan ia juga membawa cincin punyamu untuk ia kembalikan ke jari manismu jika kau memaafkannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun juga tak pernah mentanda tangani surat cerai kalian. Sehun membawanya kehadapanku, ya dia tak bohong. Dikertas itu hanya ada tanda tanganmu, Lu. Aku mohon berpikirlah dewasa dan ikuti kata hatimu."

"Tap-"

"Jika kau masih membantah, bagaimana dengan kau yang tak pernah memberitahu nenek, gegemu, dan orang tuamu jika kau ada masalah dengan Sehun dan malah berlari kepadaku yang jelas hanya sepupumu? Kenapa setiap pagi kau mengamati Sehun dari jendela kamarmu ? dan mengapa setiap malam kau mendengarkan suara Sehun yang menyanyikan lagu _lullaby_?"

Luhan terdiam. Xiumin menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menanyakannya didalam hati.

"Sehun dimana? Dimana dia sekarang?" Xiumin tersenyum saat reaksi itulah yang ditunjukkan Luhan saat membuka matanya.

"Ohya, Sehun mengatakan bahwa semalan adalah hari terakhirnya ia di Beijing dan akan kembali ke Seoul hari ini jam 10 pagi." Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia langsung meminum air putih beserta susu hangat kemudian bersiap siap pergi menuju bandara.

"Sekarang pukul jam berapa, Ge ?"

"Jam 8.30." Luhan melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari menuju halte bis. Sementara, Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti.

Luhan terus menunggu bis, tapi entah mengapa sampai lima belas menit bis menuju bandara tidak ada juga. Luhan panik, ia harus berpikir cepat. Ini salahnya yang mengira waktu masih panjang dan bis akan datang tepat waktu. Sampai taksi lewat dihadapannya, refleks Luhan memanggil taksi itu dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Setelah menaiki taksi dan menyembutkan tujuannya, Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Luhan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam 9.05. nafas Luhan tercekat perjalanan membutuhkan sekitar 30 menit itu kalau tidak macet. Dan jika benar 30 menit ia juga belum tentu bertemu dengan Sehun, karena dipastikan ia sudah check in kedalam pesawat. Ah, ingin mati rasanya.

Luhan harus positif. Ia bisa sampai sana sebelum jam 9.45 harus ! tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, Luhan tak tahu dimana terminal keberangkatan Sehun.

Dengan cepat ia menelpon Xiumin, mungkin dendam atau Xiumin jahil sambungan itu tidak pernah terjawab. Luhan hampir putus asa rasanya. Ini semua salahnya! Coba semalam ia mengikuti kata hatinya tidak egonya mungkin sekarang ia berada di dalam pesawat menuju Seoul bersama Sehun ! Ahhh Luhan Pabbo!

"Terminal keberapa, nona ?"Tanya Supir taksi, yang membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

Luhan sempat berpikir.

"Terminal keberangkatan internasional,pak." Luhan menjawab dengan ragu.

"Iya,nona. Tapi 1, 2, atau 3, nona ?" Tanya supir taksi itu lagi.

"Nggg...1, pak." Supir taksi itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Luhan yang sedikit ragu.

Setelah berhenti didepan terminal 1, Luhan turun dan membayar taksi lalu berlari cepat.

Ia sempat melirik jam tadi, jam menunjukan 9.35 Luhan senang, senang sekali. Luhan terus mencari dan berdoa. Ia mencari Sehun, terus berlari. Ia berharap setelah check in dan menaruh koper di bagasi pesawat Sehun keluar kembali, tapi setelah Luhan cari sosok itu dari ujung ke ujung tak terlihat sama sekali. Ia berlari keluar kemudian masuk terminal 2.

Luhan berlari, ia tak peduli dengan semua yang di tabrak olehnya, ia tak peduli dengan tampilannya, ia hanya peduli dengan satu orang itu. dan ia hanya berharap pesawat itu di delay !

Terminal 2 sosok itu juga tidak ada, Luhan kembali keluar dan masuk terminal 3. Ia sudah lelah namun ia harus mencari Sehun. Luhan terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia menyerah karena tak menemukan sosok itu di terminal terakhir.

Ingin menangis rasanya, ketika Luhan melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam 10.15, Luhan meringis. Pantas saja tak menemukan Sehun, ini sudah melewati waktu keberangkatannya. Luhan juga semakin putus asa ketika melihat di layar monitor tujuan Korea selatan untuk Kota Seoul sudah berangkat dan tidak ada delay.

Luhan menyerah, terbukti dari matanya yang memerah. Luhan menangis, ia menangis karena ia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Ia merasa semua ini sia-sia. Luhan semakin terisak.

Ia berusaha meredakan tangisannya, setelah reda ia berjalan menuju sebuah cafe. Ia memesan satu coklat bubble tea lalu duduk di meja paling pojok. Ingin menangis lagi ketika melihat coklat bubble tea itu sampai didepan matanya. itu adalah minuman kesukaan Sehun.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung? Kau yakin dia seperti itu ? aku belum menemukannya." Katakanlah Luhan sekarang mulai gila karena sekarang mendengar suara Sehun.

"S-Sehun." Luhan mengucapkannya lirih, tapi mampu membuat namja yang berada di sebrang meja mendengarnya.

Tap...Tap...Tap...

Luhan rasa Luhan benar sudah gila bisa mencium wangi maskulin kesukaan Sehun , malah merasakannya begitu kental. Atau jangan-jangan...

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit pucat tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Luhan?" Luhan menangis lagi, kemudian beranjak memeluk Sehun.

"Jangan pergi." Sehun yang dipeluk hanya terdiam kaku. Sehun bingung terhadap pelukan Luhan.

" Kau kenapa Lu? Kau mabuk ?" pertanyaan Sehun dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan Luhan.

"Jangan pergi." Lagi lagi kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, Lu ? Bukankah kau yang menginginkanku pergi ?" Luhan terdiam, ia berpikir.

"Lepaskan aku, Lu. Aku harus check in sekarang." Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Jangan pergi, Sehun-ah !"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku dan kembalilah kepadaku." Luhan terdiam, Sehun yang mendapati itu merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasa Luhan hanya mempermainkannya.

Jadi, Ia putuskan melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap teduh mata bak rusa yang memerah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan. Untuk semuanya dan maafkan aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah cepat keluar dari cafe itu.

Tap...

Tap...

Tapp..

Bruk!

"Tidak, Hun ! Jangan pergi ! aku mencintaimu ! ku mohon jangan pergi." Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang yang membuat Sehun berhenti.

"Aku minta maaf, aku salah aku egois, aku tak membiarkanmu memberi penjelasan, aku...aku minta maaf Sehun...Aku mencintaimu." Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengusap air mata Luhan yang mengalir mulus dipipinya.

"Tidak...Kau tidak salah, mengapa kau meminta maaf ? aku yang salah disini. Aku minta maaf ,Luhan, Untuk segalanya, untuk luka itu, dan untuk semua keegoisanku...apakah kau menerima maafku ?" Sehun menjeda sejenak, terasa sesak begitu ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Dan...kembali ke sisiku ? Aku mencintaimu ." Sehun menatap Luhan intens namun sangat menyiratkan rasa sayang dan rasa penasaran yang begitu mendalam.

1 detik...

5 detik..  
>Hanya hitungan detik namun membuat nafas Sehun terasa sesak karena menunggun itu dengan penuh antusias sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya.<p>

"Iya, Sehun... Iya aku mau...Aku mencintaimu." Sehun menghela nafas lega seraya membalas pelukan Luhan erat.

"Terimakasih, Luhan...terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Luhan mengangguk dan memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

"Jangan pergi." Luhan semakin memeluk erat Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Lu." Sehun balas memeluk Luhan.

"Tidakkk ! jangan pergi." Luhan semakin memeluk erat dan merajuk.

"Lu, aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjemputmu. Banyak urusan kantor yang sudah ku telantarkan. Biarkan aku pergi, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lagi, okkey ?" Luhan melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Aku bilang, jangan pergi." Luhan semakin memajukan bibir itu, Sehun dengan jahil mencium kilat bibir itu dan menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan.

"Aku janji akan kembali. Percaya padaku, aku mencintaimu." Sehun memeluk Luhan dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Akhirnya Luhan mengerti dan membalas pelukkan Sehun.

"Geurae. Aku menunggumu Sehun-ah, Aku juga mencintaimu. pergilah." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. tapi, bisakah aku mendengar kau memanggilku seperti dulu lagi ? aku merindukan itu." Luhan terkekeh tapi kemudian menurutinya.

"Sehunnie." Sehun tersenyum senang dan mengusap pelan rambut Luhan.

"Aku berangkat, sayang. Tunggu aku okkey ?" Satu pelukkan terakhir dari Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir mungil Luhan.

"Ya, aku menunggumu, Sehunnie. Take care !" Sehun mengangguk kemudian melangkah menjauh memasuki tempat check in. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan satu kiss bye yang membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

Setelah Sehun menghilang ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pulang menunggu Sehun yang esok pagi akan menjemputnya. Luhan keluar dengan senyum yang merekah lebar, ia bangga bisa mengalahka egonya karena jika tidak ia mungkin akan menyesal karena melepas orang yang ia sangat cintai begitu saja.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat._

_**Cinta **__itu punya segudang maaf, jadi jika kau tak dapat memaafkannya atau tidak dapat mengalahkan egomu maka itu bukan __**cinta**__._

**END**

Epilog

"Hun...Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Sehun menoleh dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Luhan.

"Apa ?"

"Mengapa sewaktu kau akan berangkat dari Beijing ke Seoul kau tak terlambat ? padahal kan Xiumin Gege bilang kau berangkat jam 10 tapi mengapa kau masih ada disana ?" Sehun tertawa geli, akhirnya pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Ishhh ...kenapa malah tertawa?" Luhan memberenggut kesal.

"Karena ini lucu." Luhan semakin merajuk.

"Apanya yang lucu ?"

"Kau." Luhan semakin kesal.

"Aku serius Sehun!"

"Aku juga. Maka dari itu aku tertawa." Luhan mengerenyit heran kemudian menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan ? Jujur padaku !"

"Kau tahu? Sewaktu itu aku berangkat jam 11, sayang bukan jam 10. Xiumin Gege yang mengerjaimu agar kau tak egois dan memaafkanku waktu itu."

"Astaga ! Xiumin gege jaahaaaatttt ! tega sekali dia membuat aku cemas, menjadi orang bodoh dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemukanmu tapi ternyata ! oh astaga... kalian kejam !" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

"Hey, bukan aku yang menyuruhnya tapi itu inisiatifnya sendiri. Bahkan aku tak mengetahuinya."

"Tetap saja, aku kesal padamu dan Xiumin gege !" Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manja istrinya ini.

Sehun meraih tubuh istrinya itu mendekat dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Tapi kau harus bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada Xiumin gege karena telah berhasil merayumu untuk mengalahkan egomu, karena kalau tidak kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini sekarang." Rona merah timbul samar di pipi Luhan.

"Iya, aku berterimakasih padanya karena telah menyiksaku waktu itu dan memberikanku kebahagiaan sekarang." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan istrinya itu.

"Aigoo...Kyeopta." Sehun mencium pipi kanan Luhan dari arah samping.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita tidur sebelum larut malam." Sehun mengangguk dan membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan –yang ia gendong- tidur di ranjang mereka. Sehun menarik selimut kemudian kembal i memeluk Luhan dari arah belakang.

Dalam diam dan kegelapan, Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Ia bahagia dapat merasakan pelukkan hangat suaminya itu. Ia juga bahagia karena rumah tangganya kembali berjalan sempurna.

_Aku bahagia, Sehunnie, Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku juga bahagia Luhannie, aku juga mencintaimu..._

-END-

Hai... Adakah yang masih nunggu end dari ff ini ?

Semoga chapter yang terakhir ini gak mengecewakan lagi, tapi aku minta maaf kalo ini masih –sangat- mengecewakan.

Makasih yang waktu itu udah Review, semangatin aku, kasih fav, dan follow cerita ini sampai chapter ini.

Aku seneng bgt. Baca review kalian tuh moodbooster bgt.. tapi waktu chapter 7 yang awal aku dpt negatif, ya itu salah aku. aku ngehargain itu.

Oiya buat yang salah satu yang ngereview pakai guest jadi aku gak tau ini siapa... aku gak pernah bilang review kalian abal2 dan ga mutu, aku malah bilang cerita aku yang abal dan gak mutu. Kamu –guest- juga seharusnya berkaca sebelum menilai orang... kamu udah baca cerita ini belum? Kenapa langsung judge begitu ? kalau kamu jadi aku gimana ?

Udah lupakan hal yang tadi...

Maaf lanjutnya ini ngaret 2minggu... ada sedikit trouble sama mood, takut kalian gak suka, dan ketunda sama aku uas. Well, udah lah daripada dianggep aku curhat gak jelas demi nyari care kalian mending aku tutup.

THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ, GIVE A REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ! :*

Oiya, dan Mulai sekarang panggil aku Bee, aku masih 99L. Jangan panggil thor..thor aku merasa gak enak. Dan unni ? Aku merasa tua jadinya tpi ya terserahlah kalo unni mah.. asal jangan Thor okkey?

Thankyou guys...I Love you :* See you at the next story with diffrent tittle !

**Sincerly, Bee48**

**08.12.2014**


End file.
